The Beat of His Soul
by RomanRee99
Summary: A secret is no longer a secret when someone finds out. When Naomi's secret is found out she's going to have to do more than beg to a certain Shadow King for his promise to keep quiet. Because living in the shadows is captivating. KyoyaxOC.
1. Chapter 1: Meet them

_**Hello**_! **It's me Flame again. This time I come with this which I hope you enjoy honestly. We will be pretty busy with 2 New Stories on the run, and one on the side which we are editing carefully, one chapter at a time, so please forgive us if we don't upload as quickly as you'd wish. We hope you enjoy this story that we created and thought about hard and long. So without further interruptions, enjoy Chapter 1 of _The Beat of His Soul. _**

**_Disclaimer: _We don't Ouran High School Host Club, the manga or anime.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>By : Foreverflame99 &amp; Hanni-Chan<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Dance like there's nobody watching, <strong>_

_**Love like you'll never be hurt. **_

_**Sing like there's nobody listening,**_

_**And live like it's heaven on earth." **_

_**- William W. Purkey**_

* * *

><p><em>September 19<em>_th__, 9:39 P.M_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a while since I have written on a diary. Matter of fact, never had one to begin with. My sister, Kita, got me this today for my birthday. I can proudly say I turned 17, I don't feel less or more special, but I feel rather disappointed that I had to work on the day of my birthday, and let's not add that it was so hot it cracked rocks pretty unusual on a September day, in Japan. But if I want to stay at Ouran, my mom says I have to work my butt off. Heh, the irony, it I was only just "working" to get food on the table. But that's my secret, and of course now it's written permanently with a screwed old blue pen on you diary. I feel like I should give you a name. I think I'll name you __Kegareta_ _Himitsu, __means "Dirty Secret". Yeah, sounds appropriate, well it was nice spilling some info on you Kegareta, but now I have to sleep, I have a science test tomorrow maybe I can copy off the cute kid that sits next to me. He's a sharp one._

_Note to self: Improve writing, I suck at it._

_Sincerely,_

_- The proud 17-year old, Naomi J. Hayashi._

* * *

><p><em>Today is the day. 1...2...3 Let's go Hayashi, you're it. You're the big star, you're the boss, you're…so screwed…<em> Kita frowned as she looked herself in the mirror. Today was supposed to be the day she passed the gymnastic test. She would climb the rope like she was a damn monkey and jump on the saddle-thingy like she was a cowgirl. Kita M. Hayashi was great at Fine Arts, Literature, Geography, and lets not even mention that she was a master on how_** not **_to get a guy, she was exceptional on that. But she only failed on one…ok… more than one but she knew her biggest failure was gymnastics. For the last two weeks she dragged her sister out to the nearby park, where there was a lot of grass for her to fall on and begged her older to train her.

Naomi was pretty good at gymnastics, she was a good 5'6, light curves, golden honey eyes went together with also honey colored sunny golden hair that reached just a few centimeters below her not-so developed breasts, she was not too busty for her age but she managed, had long strong legs, few scars here and there, she was not a one star wonder but again, she managed. You could say she was leaning on the right side of the brain.

Kita however, was only 5'1, no curves, yet, (or so she hoped), curly midnight black hair that bounced lividly at her shoulders, golden eyes jumped as it stood out from her porcelain skin, and she was flat as a cardboard front and back. Leaning to the polar opposite of the brain, she was a lefty sided, leaning mostly on the artsy side.

Well that was not time to worry about it. It was who she was and what the DNA gave her. Her hands were already sweating as she neatly tied the black bow across the neck of the chocolate colored uniform. She clearly was in middle school, 14 years old and mighty proud, until today. She refused to give in to the fear and the fact that if she didn't pass this test the teacher would be phone calling her mother that lived in Boston.

She ran her moist, sweaty hand across her thick curly hair and gave out a long, painful sigh as she snatched the book bag out of the closet and strapped it across her chest, letting it fall to her hips and pressing against her undeveloped chest. Kita stepped outside slowly closing the door behind her and moving to her sisters who was a few vertical steps from hers. She placed her hand on the half lidded door and pushed it fully open to reveal her sister…dancing…?

"Naomi?" Kita asked as she dropped her now cold hands to her sides. What surprised her was not that Naomi was dancing, no. It was the fact of how swiftly she preformed it. But the fact that she was dancing was pretty big too, you never saw Naomi dance. "What in death's name are you doing?"

Naomi froze her actions when her golden eyes snapped to look at her sister who looked just as surprised as she was. "Haven't you heard of knocking Marie?" Naomi addressed her younger as she corrected her posture, totally ignoring the now growling teen.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Kita crossed her arms as she retuned a glare to her sister. "And besides _Jean_, haven't you heard of being on time? We should start heading out." Given the fact that they walked to school everyday made it difficult not to have to on each others skins to hurry up, Kita _**hated**_ tardiness.

"Alright, don't nag, makes you sound like mother."

"That's the whole point considering you're scared of her."

"I'm not scared of mother."

"They why do you always refuse to tell her how you're earning money?"

"Because she would drop dead if she found out if the eldest daughter of Jiro Hayashi worked as a waitress at a nearby coffee shop every afternoon and late nights to keep us from starving." Naomi mumbled as she refused to make eye contact with the younger.

Kita sighed as she went and grabbed her warm hand pulling her out of the room. "You're hopeless, your pride is going to kill you one day, I never understood why you don't want to accept money from mom."

"Because I was tired of being held back and bond by her rules," Naomi saddened as she broke her connection with her sisters hand. " I know that you have been secretly been receiving money from her and putting it in my safe." She bitterly frowned.

"Hey listen, I'm getting us some money at least and I'm just helping. Considering that I'm useless around here. I see how hard you work and I think its unfair ok? So if you're not ok with it…too bad! I'm the smarter sister and what I say goes." She quickly turned the situation around as she giggled towards Naomi, who couldn't help but spread a smile across her porcelain skin. "Haha, you smiled I win!" She retook Naomi's hand and started to newly drag her across the apartment.

_I give up._

After a good 40 minutes of walking they had successfully reached the pink colored academy. The spotless cars and limousines were parked all around the even spotless sidewalk, good looking young men and preppy looking girls stepped out with grace and posture, the smell of overpriced perfumes and jewelry leaked off them like honey. For once Naomi thanked the overgrown yellow uniform, for today was windy and provided some sort of heat.

"Hey, " Naomi leaned down to Kita's ear. "Do well on that gym exam alright? Remember that your sister mastered the rope at 8 years old, were Hayashi's, just think of the rope as your road to fame and fortune, you have to grasp it with all your strength and climb it with every drop of want and determination you got, and as for the saddle, think of it as an ugly girl who you want to dismember and pounce her like the tiger you are." Naomi smirked as she gave her motivational speech. She was all well and clear that Kita was not the brightest in the physical side of her body, but she liked to encourage.

Kita nodded. "I should say the same for you and your physics exam. You got to attack those formulas with the pencil like it was Bambi and you are the most hungry ass bear in the damn forest."

_Bears don't eat deer. Or do they?_

The two couldn't help but crack up in laughter. Then at the same time they both released a long painful sigh.

_We're dead meat._ They thought in unison as they headed steadily towards their designated building.

Naomi sat on her cold desk that was rather far on the back. She settled her peach colored book bag on the desk and stuck her hands in the front pocket searching for the pouch of her glasses. She mostly used them for reading but she had to admit that she was going a little blind over the last few days from the lack of sleep.

Between focusing on Ouran and working long hours of the night at the _**LNJS**__, _Naomi had always thought that it was a ridiculous name for a coffee shop but then she found out why it had such a strange name. During the day according to Riechi, Naomi's late night partner and also performance partner, there was always a bunch of Ouran students roaming around for what now they referred as "Commoners Coffee" and it was almost pretty packed every morning. Naomi worked from 4:20 P.M to 12:00 A.M.

During the afternoon there were some casual Ouran students that met up to form a study group or the rather popular visitors who always showed Tuesdays were the Journalism club, Naomi for this reason was always wearing a black leather hat that picked up any strands of her golden hair and wore sunglasses during the afternoon, she also to be careful changed her voice to a more squeaky and rather annoying one. After 8:30 P.M it was a whole new world, the peaceful shop that always smelled of coffee and freshly made pastries was now a whole new world.

Originally it's where the name comes from. _**LNJS**_ stands for Late Night Java Star, and it couldn't be a more fitting name. It mostly served it proposes for late night, from waitress to dancer was the transformation. Naomi danced and preformed for men, woman, and both, Reichi, and Zue were her dance partners. Now don't go thinking that she went wild, no, Naomi's pride was too big to fall under the category of striper. But sometimes she lied to herself, what she did was not far apart.

She danced her heart out for those four and a half hours, together with her partners, and it was destroying her apart slowly. She only slept four hours, that's if she even slept. She had Ouran to take care off, and again, her pride was too big and she refused Kita to help her. Kita was another issue, she was half- lying to Kita. She was telling the truth when she said that the coffee shop was two different things. But instead of telling her it was a pub she said it was a restaurant. She was embarrassed, mostly because she knew that Kita sometimes looked up to her, and that she knew her parents would rather be caught dead then have a daughter dance for men, even if it wasn't sexually and just pure dancing and choreography. She was underage after all.

_I have to be more careful with Kita, this morning I was careless and let myself be seen practicing tonight's show. But not to worry, Kita probably will forget it and think I was just doing a morning exercise. _Naomi pondered as she tapped the mechanical pencil with little rhythm against the cherry colored wood. The students were starting to flood the classroom, Naomi was usually one of the first ones there. She didn't have anyone close she could talk in the mean time while she waited for the first bell to ring.

Naomi prayed to all the Gods and Saints that Keain showed up. It was her only chance to at least get a 70 on this test, she barely had time to study with all the homework for History she had.

Naomi sighed bitterly when her hoped completely drowned in failure as the second bell rang and Keain was nowhere to bee seen. Te teacher started to explain the test procedures and soon started handing out the booklets and the answer sheets to the individual students. Naomi tried to concentrate and think about the notes she had taken, she really did try to pay attention, she wasn't lazy, she just was time short for test. Which was no good. No. Not good at all.

* * *

><p>Kita had changed out of her chocolate colored uniform and switched to her gym clothes. It consisted of a light baby pink shorts and a matching pink rose decorated on the back of the plain white T shirts that had also your last name on the back. The rose was not Ouran's mascot, but it was their symbol nonetheless. Actually, Kita had no idea of what Ouran's mascot was. Probably a unicorn or something silly like that, the school was colored pink after all.<p>

"Good morning Kita-senpai," A rather deep voice was heard from Kita's back. She quickly realized that it was 8th grader Yasuchika Mitskuni. Hazel colored eyes covered by thin prescription glasses, some honey colored hair sliced through the perfect, flawless skin. Yes, he looked exactly like a more mature version of his brother. "You ready for today's test?"

"I guess," Kita said nervously. Coming from the boy who was at the top of the class he must be radiating confidence. Kita was about to ask if he could lend some. "Wish me good luck, I'll need all I can get."

"Aww, you don't need good luck Kita-senpai, you got it!" A hand was rather hard on Kita's weak shoulder. "And you're welcome to get some training from us if you don't succeed." Ay yes, Satoshi Morinozuka. Takashi's Morinozuka, wild type of the host club's brother. He resembled his brother almost perfectly in the physical notion, but what Takashi lacked of words Satoshi made it up to him. In fact, Kita sometimes had trouble shutting him off.

"Yes, that's we came to speak to you and wish you good luck. If you don't succeed in this exam please give us a visit, we could be more helpful then that silly host club you waste your time with." Yasuchika growled.

"I will consider it. Thank you boys." Kita smiled softly as she heard her name being called.

"Miss Hayashi! You're up." The teacher eyed towards the rope and started the timing. "Whenever you're ready."

Kita bit her lips and her legs raced towards the caramel colored rope. She pounced it with all the strength and want her sister told her to. She strangled the rope with her hands as her feet crossed and tried to climb up_."Just think of the rope as your road to fame and fortune, you have to grasp it with all your strength and climb it with every drop of want and determination you got." _Her sisters word echoed freshly in her mind. Kita felt the rope burn her fingertips, making her grimace in pain, but she boosted up with her feet and continued to climb as her ribs felt being stretched and clawed by a ferocious feline. Once she reached the top she couldn't help but smirk and shout victory on the inside as she slid off from the rope and gave her teacher a hopeful look.

"Good work Miss. Hayashi, 20.3 seconds. That earned you a score of 82." _Sweet a B!_ "Now please step up on the platform and back-flip on the saddle." She once gain eyed the saddle that stood there. Kita could almost swear it was mocking her. It pissed her off.

She ran with much force and speed as her short legs allowed her to as she jumped on the saddle time slowing down as her sisters words echoed again. _"And as for the saddle, think of it as an ugly girl who you want to dismember and pounce her like the tiger you are." _Kita outstretched her hands as she finally made contact with the rough feel of the leather, her golden eyes saw everything upside down as she preformed the back-flip, her hands leaving the support of the saddle, and gravity impulsion her back to the ground, which she safely landed on her ass…painfully the pain carried thought her body as she even hit parts that didn't know existed.

"Oww!" She painfully whispered to herself as she blushed when she heard the laughter of her classmates. She slowly and painfully turned to her teacher who was clearly holding back a chuckle.

"You got a solid 70 for performing the back flip, you would have gotten a 100 if you would have landed on your feet Hayashi." She finished writing in her clipboard and made eye contact with the pained student. "But nonetheless congratulations you passed." The teacher smiled sincerely at Kita.

_Who the girl? I'm the girl!_ Kita mentally yelled and congratulated herself as she made her way towards the two boys. "Guess I won't need your lessons after all." She smiled proudly as she didn't even notice the boys holding back a hard chuckle.

"Still would have liked for you to join us Kita-senpai. Would have liked to spend some time with you." Satoshi blushed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh don't worry about it I would love to spend some time with me too, I'm awesome like that." Kita proudly sat Indian-style as she patter herself on the back. How oblivious to what Satoshi said he felt heartbroken that Kita unconsciously refused his date.

* * *

><p>Naomi's golden eyes scanned nervously around the room. She had used it to her advantage that the teacher was catching a quick snooze and tried to look over to some blonde guy's paper. But she was too blind and too far to see. The blonde guy quickly snapped his violet blue eyes back at Naomi who had suddenly changed the eye position.<p>

He could only chuckle at how obvious it was. "If you want to copy someone smart id consider the guy in front of me. You're copying off the wrong person." Naomi was surprised by his response but just smiled thankfully back at him. Naomi now focused her golden liquid eyes at a rather unnoticed guy. She sat diagonally from him, and yet she paid no mind to him. She had seen him of course but just a quick scan of the eye.

And now she had noticed that he was incredibly good looking. Well, more than half of the boys in Ouran were good looking but she always had a thing for a guy with black hair. Was her kink, you could say.

He obviously had midnight hair, that laid lazily and yet neatly on his face, was trimmed and with a spectacular shine to it. Thin prescription glasses showered his winter grey eyes with an intimidating shadow. His thin face focused solemnly on the paper blow his cold winter eyes, who rapidly glanced to Naomi's warm ones without warning.

"Tamaki, who many times have I told you I'm not an advertisement for your shenanigans," He sighed. His voice was like dark chocolate, rich and smooth. It hit Naomi's ears with softness and almost a velvet touch to it. He smirked over at Naomi whose eyes were a little bit wider then when she first started observing him. "Sorry for his actions, Kyoya Ootori." He introduced himself formally as he turned towards Naomi with full attention.

"Aww c'mon Kyoya she just needs a little help that's all." Tamaki warmly smiled at Naomi.

"No it's ok, even if I wanted to copy you I couldn't I cant see that far." Naomi shrugged. "But thanks anyways Mr. Tamaki." Naomi addressed him with formality, that's how she addressed everyone at Ouran except her sister. She looked at them with respect and extreme care, these guys were pretty sensitive.

"Oh, why so formal, just call me Tamaki, please, princess…?"

Naomi laughed rather loudly and regretted it when she realized she might have woken up the teacher, "Naomi, but just without the "princess", please." She smirked.

"Oh, alright. I don't remember seeing you around the Host Club that is all." Tamaki casually shrugged.

"Host Club?"

Tamaki's glowing eyes suddenly and dramatically widened. "A girl as pretty and precious as you doesn't know of the Host Club? What shame!" He dramatically sighed with surprise and disappointment.

"Please no flattering, I'm so embarrassed." Naomi jokingly rolled her eyes as she continued to watch him act rather ridiculously.

"You should stop by," Kyoya spoke with his velvet smooth voice once again. Naomi couldn't help but shiver. "It's mostly a club where we entertain girls like you."

"Sounds nice, don't get me wrong, but I'm short of time you could say." Kyoya's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "You see I have too many things on my hands to visit some club. I will consider the offer if ever have the free time." She lied through her teeth. _Yeah free time my ass, when I have some its for sleeping. Have you looked at my eyes recently?_

Kyoya nodded. He was quick enough to notice the dark lines formed right under her vivid golden eyes, it was kind of obvious with such sharp and attention getting eyes and such clear skin. It looked most disturbing on her. Surely a student of Ouran couldn't have too much work? School was basically what they most had to do, but who has he to speak, he too experience lack of sleep in various and recent occasions.

And now that Kyoya realized, she was the only student in the class who he hadn't looked up. It was strange that nether of them fully noticed each other until today. He would remind himself to look up on her once he got home.

The bell rang, and the teacher annoyingly opened his eyes as he stood up and collected the individual tests. Naomi could only sigh and hope that the answers she answered were at least similar or close to the right answer. She took her glasses off and placed them back in the pouch standing up and heading towards the door, kind of disappointed and tired. But then again she was always tired…of everything.

Naomi passed the day copying notes and answering questions that were assigned to her. She might not do well on test but she tried her best to succeed academically. She hopped that she would never have to render herself and leave her studies because of the stress and the pressure.

The final bell of the day rang and she hurried towards one of the many abandoned rooms in Ouran. She quickly undressed out of the yellow uniform and slipped into her work clothes, or at least her waitress one. It consisted of a white polo with black denim jeans, shirt neatly tucked in. She picked up her golden straight hair and tied it up into a neat bun before covering it with the black leather hat, and to top it all off her black sunglasses. Once she was done she neatly folded her uniform and tucked it into her book bag that she quickly placed across her chest, hurrying out before any staff personal could catch her.

Once she was out of the Ouran campus she walked two blocks west and ran to the back of the maroon colored building. It smelled of coffee as usual, and another familiar smell hit her senses as she finally reached the rusty cream colored doors of the back.

"Hey, Tin. I see you're as punctual as ever," Reichi smirked as a huff of white smoked escaped his lips. "Was wondering if you decided to finally quit your shenanigans and quit this job, or at least I hoped so."

"Always eager for me to quit huh? You want my spot _that_ badly?"

"It's not that sweetheart, I'm happy with what I have, it's you're just too young." He tenderly explained as he took one last drag of the rolled up piece of nicotine and threw it across the back parking lot.

They both walked in as they headed for the kitchen.

"Oy! Hey there Tin, want some coffee?" Zeke offered with his goofy smile.

"No thanks, not hungry."

"Need to eat something look how skinny you are eh'!"

"There are the orders and the food, you know what to do." Reichi patted her back as he disappeared beyond the black plastic doors.

Naomi sighed as she adjusted her maroon colored apron and grabbed the notepad and tray, she sighed. _Welcome to LNJS, what's your order? _Ran over and over on her head as she exposed herself to the crowd.

* * *

><p>Kita seated comfortably next to the devilishly looking twins. Their smiles made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside almost like a caterpillar in a cocoon. She retuned the smiles as the twins Hikaru and Kaoru leaned softly against one another.<p>

"So how are you Kita-senpai?" The one on the right spoke. She still couldn't tell the difference between the two, but she liked to play you could say.

"Well I passed my gym test." She raised her hands who were a little bit red fro normal color, thanks to the ropes.

"Congratulations." They spoke in unison.

"Remember when you had to pass that horrible test and told me to help you out Kaoru? You fell on me like a dummy." Hikaru giggled as he cupped his stomach.

"Hikaru…that's embarrassing…" He blushed as a tear lingered from his amber colored eyes. Kita felt her heart rip and stitch up again when she saw Hikaru cupping his identical twin's face.

"I'm sorry." He slightly whispered but just enough for the girls around to hear. Hikaru softly, oh so softly with the tips of his slender fingertips lifted Kaoru's flushed face raising his slender face to his eye level, getting dangerously close to his mouth.

The girls next to Kita instantly combusted, but she bit her tongue _hard_ and only managed to blush uncontrollably. Twin incest, yes, how was she explain that _this_ is what she spent her afternoons on. But of course she lied and told her that she was currently enrolled in the Fine Art's club. Kita was almost a 100% correct, she was visiting a club full of boys who were _Fine_ as hell, and they were considered _Art _in many ways.

Kita tried to change her eye contact to keep herself from exploding like a fan girl ticked bomb and focused on what the other hosts where doing. Tamaki sat around the velvet red couch with girls surrounding him as usual his flattery never seemed to amaze Kita, but it was also a little repugnant for her tastes. Kyoya was a total bore as usual as his fingers glided left to right on the stainless silver keyboard. Hunny rested his head casually on one of the girl's lap and his shoeless feet on the other girl seated on the other end, giggling cutely as he tossed Usa-chan back and forth between him and Takashi who was surrounded by girls drooling on how cute it was. And Haruhi, well Haruhi was good by himself, trying to melt the girls he had at his feet, which he was clearly a natural.

Kita sighed to herself as she returned her liquid eyes back to the twins who were back to leaning against each other, thanked Kita. Their Cheshire smiles combined with those careful absorbent eyes laid on Kita who was fumbling with the edge of her chocolate colored skirt.

"Hey Kita-senpai, want to play a game?" They asked.

Kita finished laughing and enjoying herself while it lasted. The clock on one of the pink colored walls rang 5:30 and that meant it was time for the Host Club to close up. She sighed as she reached for her stuff and started to walk out the door when Tamaki yawned rather loudly noticing that most of the girls where gone except her.

He stopped his actions as he noticed the 7th grader observing him rather amusingly. "Hehe, they there little princess, didn't see you there." He scratched his head back lazily as he fixed his posture rather quickly.

"It's alright Senpai, you're human you know." Kita giggled as she started to head out. She could see through one of the many big windows the club wall's had that the sun was beginning to sunk back into the ground and the moon slowly pushing itself in the picture.

"Man I'm starving. Want to go eat somewhere Kyoya I'm all alone today in my house again." Tamaki addressed Kyoya who was shutting down his laptop.

"I guess don't have much to do." _Big surprise coming from a guy like him. _Kita thought as she turned back rapidly to face Tamaki.

"You know, I happen to know a place where they serve exceptional food," Kita began as she ran a hand though the thick locks on her head. "I've heard great things maybe you guys would like it."

"Sure I'm always up for trying something new." Tamaki shrugged as he focused on Kyoya.

"Where is it?" Kyoya asked.

"It's two blocks west from here, right in front of the shopping center."

"But isn't that a coffee shop?" Kyoya asked once more.

"Well kind of, during the day they serve as a coffee shop and during the nights a restaurant."

"Hmm, sure sounds good. Who recommended you?" Tamaki asked.

"Umm…a friend of mine, his name is Chuck…Chuck Norris." Kita giggled nervously. _Really? Chuck Norris?…Epic. Fail._

Kyoya sighed and started to pack his materials. I guess he could go as he himself was lonely. His sister was the only one who took the time to even show up some days but he expected what was bound to happen. His sister had a husband and soon to be family so Kyoya never really got much attention. From anyone, well that's not counting Tamaki and some girls who sometimes felt the need to change from host to host and picked him for the day. But, that was about it. Spending the night with Tamaki wouldn't be as bad as he thought when they had food around them.

"Alright thanks Kita-senpai, we will stop by thanks. Hope to see you tomorrow." Tamaki said as he waved the young goodbye and returned to look at Kyoya who was also ready to go. "Alright, ready Kyoya?"

"Yes, lets finish up here."

"No problem you two bye!" Kita sighed as she closed the door behind her. _I'm a moron._

* * *

><p>Naomi thrashed back and forth. <em>Water, soda, friend shrimp, and steak with mashed potatoes. Right.<em> She politely smiled as she approached the table, gently setting the food on the table and giving the clock one last glance. "Enjoy." Naomi said politely as she wiped her hands on her apron. She ran back in the kitchen and gave the next order a quick glance. This was the last one before they all had to change and the other workers came to do their shift while they preformed.

She knew Reichi was outside grabbing a smoke before the performances, it was the only one he could get during the nighttime. Naomi handled the last order and ran outside to get the said red-head. His long vibrant cherry red hair, swiped back with large amounts of gel and his sapphire colored eyes were both laid back when Naomi came looking for him as he slowly dragged the nicotine out of him. He wasn't bad looking, he was single 21, carefree and most importantly he was a gentleman. He treated Naomi like a little sister, that's why he always hoped for her to be missing, he knew how bad it could get sometimes, specially during nights, but he also knew she was standing on a thin line when he discovered she juggled back and forth between LNJS and Ouran.

"Hey let's go, it's time." Naomi peaked her head outside and whistled to him. He propped his eyes open and threw one of the many cigarettes as far as it could go.

"I hear ya'." He stuck his hands in his pockets and entered back. He quickly noticed the other people of the shift were here, he gave a quick smile and continue to drag himself towards the dressing room.

_Ok Zeke is next._ Naomi said as she ran towards the kitchen and spotted Zeke flipping eggs and whatnot, he always seemed so happy, it pissed Naomi off sometimes. Really.

Zeke was Australian. His curly blonde hair bounced as he sung a random beat from the night before. His big brown eyes where like milk chocolate that could even melt and old woman if he tried, he was very sweet, but oh so stupid. He was very skinny, and he was very tall which made him look like a human skeleton, he was 23, was currently going out with some plastic Barbie according to Reichi. Perfect match.

Naomi tapped his shoulder as he cooked. "Time to go Zeke, there here."

"Gotcha sunspot!" He cutely responded.

"Don't call me that, please." She bitterly answered. No matter how many times Zeke always found the way to annoy Naomi, even if she cared for him deeply as a friend.

Naomi took everything off, except of course, her underwear. She dressed in black sweatpants that were as baggy as one could possibly make them, her white tank top rested right above her bellybutton, something that she wasn't too thrilled about but it was the costume she was given. Naomi let her honey colored hair hand loose, her bangs covered her forehead as she tucked a few of them behind her ears. Her shoes were sneakers that were a pearly white and some white suspenders that laid lazily hanging low below her waist. The same ritual came for both Reichi and Zeke. Except for them the theme was red instead of white.

Once they were all ready they headed to the back of the rather small stage and waited for their queue. The three could hear the cheers of both men and woman, mostly men to Naomi's disappointment, she knew how vulgar they could get. Disgusting was all Naomi could explain it as. But she shook it off as he started to hear the deep and charming voice of the announcer.

"Ladies and gentleman! We are hear tonight to observe rather our exquisite dancers and their ways! They're none other than 9Tin, our two young men and our memorizing young lady as they dance their hearts out to us. Without further explanation…enjoy!" The announcer quickly stepped off and let the music take its course.

The music started slow but still with rhythm, slowly creeping up to excitement. Naomi and the other two faced away from the crowd as they started to relax their muscles. Naomi clenched her fists as she took deep breaths, slowly out and in, waiting for that starting beat. She couldn't deny it, much more than the feeling of adrenaline, it was what she loved to do. To dance, her hips were waiting to pounce into the music, her arms swing from left to right together with the melody it was who she was.

As the beat started they jumped to face the crowd and with a loud cheer they started their choreography flawlessly, matching the rhythm at all times, it was almost perfect how they harmonized with the music, as if their hearts and souls matched the pulsing beat. Yes, it was the beat of their souls…of her soul. They all captured each movement with precision, as they matched each other.

But that beat suddenly stopped mentally when she laid her golden excited eyes on something much colder than ice. It was those cold winter eyes, that perfectly settled hair, that intimidating gaze as his eyes slowly captured her every move and action, and as his face showed no expression, but she could feel it. It was stronger than that swift movement of her feet, stronger than strength itself.

He smirked up as he observed her body as it still somehow was able to move. Her eyes never left his as her feet had already a mind of his own. His cold expression turned to a cold one and his eyes widened when he finally realized who he was observing with such coldness, it were those golden warm summer eyes… _Naomi…?_

…_Kyoya…?_

* * *

><p><strong>Really hoped you enjoyed. We worked very hard on it and will continue to update as we switch back and forth between The Devil's Tools and this one. We always update faster when we get more reviews so that will get our lazy asses off and get to work. Everyone loves reviews, specially the authors. So thank You a ton for reading, and hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**_Don't forget to review!_**

_Love,_

Flamy99 & Hanni-Chan


	2. Chapter 2: Insomnia

**Hello everyone! I see you have made it to the second chapter and for that I say thank you for reading this story! You all are wonderful, we want to shout out to all those sexy people who reviewed! Tank you so much you make our day! And also a shoutout to TenTenD for Betaing our work, we love you too! And were going to stop talking so you can enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran High School Host Club manga/anime.**

**Warning: Sorry for any errors, once we see them we will go back and fix it gladly.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>By: Foreverflame99 &amp; Hanni-chan<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Curiosity will conquer fear even more than bravery will."<strong>_

_**-James Stephens**_

* * *

><p><em>September 20<em>_th__, 2:20 A.M. _

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't sleep, I am utterly and most surely terrified out of my mind to be honest. Yesterday I was dancing, you know, doing my thing working like always and everyday when I suddenly look at the front row and there he was. That bastard… what's his name? Oh yes, Kyoya Ootori. His smile was plastered on his face like someone had gotten duct tape and traced it all over his mouth. I tell you it was sickening the way he smiled and looked at me. But to be honest that's not what terrifies me, many men have looked at me like that. What scares me is that I see him everyday at physics. How am I to look at him in the eye? What am I going to say? Am I going to cowardly look away and pretend it didn't happen? No, no I wouldn't I know that I'm stronger than that, I'm not going to apologize ether. I didn't do anything wrong, as a matter of fact I didn't do anything but break a few rules here and there._

_I know that Ouran students are not supposed to have side jobs, or any jobs at all. I mean, after all the school was meant to be for the elitist and richest of them all, but how about people like myself? Don't I get some recognition on whether I starve or not? I would rather eat the dirty I walk on than receive money from my mother I know at least that much. I'll see how it goes tomorrow when we meet again now that we have taken each other to account and have actually discovered who we are._

_Note to self: Never ever trust a guy with glasses, the quiet ones are the ones you have to look out for._

_Sincerely,_

_- The terrified Naomi J. Hayashi._

Tonight was overall a quiet night, Naomi had come from work no latter than 1:00 A.M. as usual. Kita was safely sleeping and Naomi was safely in her bed, no knowing what to do.

She laid under the massive amounts of bed sheets, and she was still trembling. She uncovered herself from the sheets and stood up slowly. Her warm feet touching the ruthlessly cold wood floor sent small shivers up her spine as she took small zombie-like steps. She reached effortlessly to find the light switch and found it almost immediately. The harsh light stringed her golden orbs a bit but she got used to it in a matter of seconds.

She groped harshly the porcelain skin, holding herself up just enough to look at herself. She wasn't surprised by what she saw honestly, but she imagined she would be worse. Grey bags that had darkened more with every sleepless night rested softly below her eyes. Her mouth was like a dry desert, cracked lips parted lightly as she breathed softly through them. Her body quickly trembled as she felt the little food she had in her go out as easily came in. The vomit was sprinkled lightly with a dash of blood as she horrific copper taste filled her mouth.

Naomi grimaced at the taste and rapidly opened the sink to wash away the taste. She also quickly cupped her hands to catch some water and softly wash her tired pale face. She grinned as she saw what she thought pathetic figure in front of her.

"Sleep is for the week." She harshly wiped the droplets of water from her face as she turned off the lights and went back to bed. _For the weak indeed._

Morning came painfully fast for the sisters. Kita was rapidly awoken by the tender sound of the shower running. She sat up and stretched her body like a cat like creature. Releasing a long yawn she stepped off the warm comfortable bed and approached the shower.

"Morning Naomi," Kita entered though the door and gave a quick glance at the shower where her sister was in. "Sleep good?" She snatched the toothbrush and added some water and paste and commenced to furiously brush her pearly whites.

"More or less yes," her older answered as she closed the shower and swiftly wrapped herself around a towel. Kita gave her sister a brief look as she continued to brush. She settled her golden eyes on her sisters own and raised a thick black eyebrow quickly. "What?" Naomi asked as she noticed Kita staring at her intensely.

"Nothing," She half mumbled as she spat out the foam caused by the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth, then quickly turning back to Naomi and giving her a sheepishly smile. "Just that next time you tell me you slept well make sure to cover the huge monsters you have right under your eyes, ok?"

Naomi chuckled an nodded. "Ok I will smartass."

The sisters took their time in getting ready as usual and then headed to quickly eat their breakfast. Kita happily munched on her toast while Naomi delicately sipped on some tea and sat quietly looking down. She felt lonely, to say the least. Well she always did, but now more than usual, she was never to get emotional but this was just ridiculous.

"Hey Kita," Naomi started hopping to break the feeling that had suddenly and annoyingly took over her. "So how's the Fine Arts club coming? You made a masterpiece yet?" Kita just stared at her sister strangely._ Well this is new._ Kita swallowed her food and returned a smile.

"It's going fine, you should stop and join sometime this week. You do have Wednesdays and Sundays free you know. But I also realize that you should use those two to catch up on your sleep and schoolwork." Kita tried to act as normal as she could, she wouldn't want her sister to find out that she was using her afternoons to go join a bunch of rich boys that entertained girls for fun.

"True, but I'm sure one day I'll be able to visit you. Maybe this Wednesday I can make a sacrifice and spend some time with you, maybe we can go eat somewhere or you can introduce me to the club, maybe now I'll be able to at least draw some stick figures or something." She chuckled as she finished her tea. Kita got worried, she wouldn't be able to tell her no, she'd get suspicious if she did so.

"Sure, come by anytime sis." Kita smiled sweetly. _Please, please, pretty please don't let her visit me in, my whole reputation is in danger here Lord. Please, hear my cries._

Once they had arrived at Ouran like customary schedule, they parted from each other to head to the usual different buildings. They be briefly said their goodbyes for they mostly wont be seeing each other until the next day arrived. Their goodbyes was something they had grown accustomed to anyways, and Kita had learned to live mostly without her sisters presence, which was not always good. Both of them were so lonely and sometimes Kita would get depressed more than usual.

Naomi tightly held the book bag with both of her hands as she took steps towards her physics class. Her steps were slow but faithful, she could almost say she was walking like a puppy that had just been scolded. How pitiful of her, she didn't have to lower herself for anyone. If Ootori wanted to talk she would talked, and if he wanted to make her life impossible, well, so be it.

Once she had reached the classroom she turned the knob and entered with her head high and looking straight forward at her desk. She had noticed that most of the kids were yet still not inside, so she took that to her advantage and sat down at her usual desk and pulled out a book that Naomi had found in Kita's drawers while doing laundry and read it once in a while between slow school days and work shifts at LNJS.

Naomi flipped around to find and relocate herself in the book. She read until the second bell rang and all the students started storming in all at once. Naomi skipped her orbs around the room to see what was happening when her heart skipped a beat as her golden eyes connected with deep winter gray ones.

"Morning Miss. Hayashi," Kyoya greeted as he fixed his glasses and took a sit to the empty seat next to Naomi. "How are you today?"

Naomi refused the urge to just stand up and move to another seat, she was not used to have people sit next to her, and today was not going to be that day, especially with no one other than Kyoya. "I'm good Mr. Ootori." Naomi politely responded, not wanted to be seen as rude, that's the last thing she really wanted or needed.

Kyoya laid back in the wooden seat, his eyes stared back lazily at Naomi as his arms were crossed as he was waiting for some kind of movement. Naomi of course wasn't going to give him that pleasure, she was not going to fall into his games that were very much clear in her eyes. Their orbs stayed in a monotone place as nether of their stares would back down from what seemed to be a battle.

"I know that this must be uncomfortable for you." He smirked.

_Oh really? Alright, lets play that game._

"No, not at all. What do you mean?"

"Depends on what you think it means."

"I'll take that risk."

"You already did when you got a job out of school grounds Naomi J. Hayashi, or Tin, whichever you go by."

Naomi immediately hardened her stare at him. She released a painful sigh and closed the book she held tightly in her hands. "Look, its kind of the wrong place to talk about this."

"So you admit it?"

"Why wouldn't I? I won't lie, besides seems like nothing goes past you," Naomi chuckled darkly. "Besides there's nothing much to say to each other. We barely know our names, or at least I don't. I don't want problems I have more than enough, but you should know better now that you found out I have a job."

"True," Kyoya blinked slowly and looked down at his desk where he had his black book. "I know more about you than you yourself probably. What I am confused by, is that you're not an exchange student, you're a full fledged member, and so is your younger sister."

"How do you know I have a younger sister?"

"I told you I probably know more about you than you yourself, but she is also a member of our club as well."

"The Host Club?" Naomi asked with surprise and a hint of disappointment. "Oh great, you know I could safely say this is the best week so far." She smiled and said with a fair amount of sarcasm.

"Must not be easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Being the eldest daughter and being looked up at so much," Kyoya handed her his black notebook. The page was opened with her picture and all her information. "I won't tell anyone with one small condition of course."

"What's that?"

"Hand your family's company over to us." Kyoya answered.

Naomi stopped breathing as she felt a surge of nervousness and laughter. She laughed loudly enough for her classmates to snap back and stare at her with worried and amused faces. Naomi never had laughed so hard in her life. She raggedly cupped her mouth to stop the laughing fit caused by the last statement.

"Well you've said it yourself, since you know so much about me then you should also know that my fathers company is in complete and utter bankruptcy, and even if it wasn't I cant hand it to you, I'm still one year short of receiving full ownership of the company." Naomi explained as she corrected her voice and as still few bits of laughter carelessly escaped her mouth.

"I'm fully aware, that's why I'm making the deal now. You just turned seventeen, so you still have a year to go, but I'm sure we can make a deal beneficial to us. We would buy your company of course and you would receive your money for it, and in exchange you wouldn't be exposed to the headmaster and all." Kyoya smirked coldly.

"Alright, but what about if I don't want to hand the company to you? What would happen?" Naomi asked with a hint of worry, but she was sure that this guy couldn't be serious…right?

"Well, I guess then you'd have to join the Host Club and go every Wednesday afternoon, when is your free days correct?." Kyoya sighed.

"..What?"

"Yes. You'd be attending the Host Club and become our newest member then you have two choices which one are you going to pick?" Kyoya adjusted his glasses as he stared back at Naomi's honey colored eyes.

"You can't be serious right?"

"Oh, I am extremely serious Miss Hayashi."

"Well I don't know how to manage businesses so I don't think handing you my father's company will be my most certain choice."

"Then it's settled then."

"What's settled?"

"Wednesday go to the 3rdmusic room you'll become our newest customer." Kyoya chuckled darkly as he snapped his notebook closed.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm going to waste a perfectly good afternoons with a bunch of morons that entertain girls for money and for fun."

"I would watch the language if I were you, Miss Hayashi. What you do for money classifies no better than what we do ," Kyoya stood up and walked up to Naomi slowly then bent down and placed his face dangerously close to hers. "Also , I guess you still don't see that you are practically at my knees, and I know you would never do anything to jeopardize your future, much less your sisters. Correct?"

Naomi rapidly swallowed her words as she suddenly felt intimidated by such strong spoken words. She sucked small bit of air and briefly closed her eyes painfully tiring to ignore the cold winter stare harshly given by Kyoya. "Yes, that's correct." Naomi obediently answered. Naomi would rather die than ruin something

"Good then, I can count on you coming to the club every Wednesday from now on." Kyoya backed away and leaving her personal space. Naomi sighed painfully and dragged it out as she nodded once again obediently. She felt so week in his eyes, it irritated her when someone looked down on her like a filthy animal.

"I hope you keep your word, I have been keeping it for two years now, a word comes out promise me my sister wont get my penalty, that's all I really ask from the deal."

Kyoya nodded as he wrote a few words on the count of his black little notebook. "Seems like an easy enough request. See you tomorrow at the club Miss Hayashi, 4:30 sharp, I don't deal with tardiness."

_I hate him._

* * *

><p>Kita sat on the bench of the many in the gym class, her skinny legs swinging back and fourth while her eyes scanned around the room, watching girls chatter and boys laugh louder than thunder. Kita had recently been worried with her sister. She had noticed the bathroom light go on and off at random moments late at night. She thought that maybe she had a bladder problem but that clearly was not true.<p>

Her eyes were no longer a lividly lazy and sarcastic golden. Now they were a far off drifted color that rarely seemed to be in place. It worried her, Kita never liked in Naomi's skin for she would get very irritable but she knew her sister was working her bones and would rarely eat or sleep, it was almost ridiculous, and Kita would not want to imagine the look on her mother's face if she told her that Naomi looked like someone who had jumped out of a horror movie.

Sighing deeply she jumped off the bench and walked up to the two boys who were currently arguing over some unknown subject. "Hey guys." Kita waved a Chika and Satoshi.

"Hey Kita-senpai." Chika smiled lightly as he adjusted his glasses and continued to give Satoshi an amused look. The boys were relaxing as they leaned back on the gym walls, that were colored pink, no surprise. They both looked at Kita with a warm smile, except Satoshi, he had a rose blush spread over his upper cheeks.

Kita immediately noticed the blush and changed her face to a worried one. "Satoshi-san, are you alright? You look uncomfortable, or sick maybe."

Quickly Satoshi composed himself and gave Kita a manly look. "I'm a man Kita-senpai, I don't get sick. I'm strong as stone."

"But even stones crack, right Kita-senpai?" Chika chuckled as he tried not to laugh as his cousin for immensely failing to cover his blush.

"That's right."

"Well enough about me, how have your sister and you been Kita?"

"Well, I'm as good as I can be," Kita said and then looked at the boys with concern. "But my sister not so much." The raven haired girl sighed.

"Why? What's wrong with Naomi, Kita-senpai?" Satoshi cupped his chin in his large hand.

Kita sat down between the little space that Satoshi and Chika had left for her to sit on and tried to communicate with both of the boys. "Well, I have noticed that she isn't getting any sleep at all. It's kind of alarming how she wakes up every morning and does all she does without giving you the feeling that she's exhausted."

"My brother did that all the time, I believe he still does," Chika started. "Mitskuni used to wake up very late in the night and sit in the dinning room to engulf in his cake. I would usually find him with bags under his eyes very often but he was just as energetic as usual, then again, that could be the sugar acting and not him."

"Still, you worry for her because you never know. Besides let's just say that Naomi isn't the smartest bulb in the building, and she does have a lot of pressure on her."

"Well I do hope she gets better Kita-senpai." Satoshi placed his large warm hand on Kita's warm delicate ones and offered a sincere smile. "I really do."

"Thanks Satoshi, means a ton to see you guys care." Kita smiled as she retrieved her hand from under his and smiled back warmly.

Kita was never good with relationships or friends, but she had a few. Counting the Host Club and a few here and there, she felt good, but now that you think about it, Kita had never heard of Naomi having a friend. She sometimes went on Sundays to go visit Zeke and Reichi, but that was for dance rehersals, she never even back in Boston had a friend, she was a loner for as long as Kita could remember.

Her sister would come home often and close herself in her room, sometimes Kita would not see her for days, since she left for school before Kita would be awake and returned home much earlier since Kita had violin lessons, an instrument she could safely say she failed at. Kita would always get warnings from her mother to never turn up like Naomi, but secretly she looked up to Naomi's independence and pride, it was what most shun in her. It was so rare to hear Naomi ask for help or for a favor it often upset Kita, but she couldn't complain, her sister was one of the persons she wished to be when she was older. And she still is.

Gym class soon enough ended and the rest of the classes ran by like a train. Kita was so excited by the end of each day, of course that would mean that she could go visit the club and see the twins and rest once more. It was one of the reasons she didn't fail in school. Naomi specifically told her that she would take her club activities away if she didn't do well. So, being the host fanatic she is, Kita tried her best to succeed in her subjects and then she'd be able to go freely to the club.

Kita collected all her stuff and threw and shoved them all in the small cream colored bag. She skipped along the hallways as she tried to hurry also, she wanted to get the seat closest to the twins. Once she reached the pink colored door, she excitedly turned the knob and felt immediately welcome by the usual cool breeze and a few rose petals. Her golden eyes almost instinctively located the twins and a bright smile lighted her face as the loving brothers noticed her too.

"Hello there Kita-senpai," They spoke in unison, their faces were adjacent to each other as they stared back at Kita with deep amber eyes. Their pumpkin orange hair falling in perfect place as they smiled almost cat like. "Good to see you again."

"Yes, I'm as excited as always to see you too." Kita giggled as she took a seat next to the twins and got comfortable.

"How was your day?"

"Pretty boring as usual but I'm awlways excited-" Kita was cut off by the twins who immediately changed their focus to someone who had walked in the door. Kita from where she was could not see but got immediately irritated for interrupting her.

"Ohh, a new costumer," One of the twins said, the one in the right who seemed to be Hikaru did. "Let's go see Kaoru." The twins got up swiftly as they approached the door and the other hosts who were at the door too, everyone was. It pissed Kita off.

"Hello there princess, I see that you have finally decided to join our club." The voice of Tamaki was herd. Kita sighed and dragged herself to the door to invistigate who it was, and when her golden eyes caught a glimpse of golden honey hair and vicious golden eyes her whole body went cold.

"Naomi?" Kita said with a terrified cracked voice.

Naomi turned compleate around to face her sister and give her a mischievous smile. "Oh, there you are Kita. Been looking all over for you, thought you were in the Fine Arts club." She sarcastically remarked.

"You knew?"

"No actually, Kyoya was kind enough to inform me though," Naomi then turned her gaze back to Tamaki. "And yes, I have come to join."

"That's great news princess, so could you first please by start telling us who your type is?" Tamaki recoiled his arm around her slender shoulders, setting Naomi off immediately.

"First, don't touch me. Secondly, don't call me princess, my name is Naomi, and third, what the hell are you talking about?" Naomi snapped, making many girls in the room gasp, and the twins giggle.

Tamaki whimpered as he felt like a cold hard arrow had trasspased his chest, but he immediately recompose by noticing Naomi was tring hard not to laugh. "Well, what kind of boy would you be interested in of course. Would you like the wild quiet one?" Tamaki pointed to Takashi, who was faithfully by Hunny's side. "Or the boy Lolita?" He then pointed to Hunny. "The little devil type?" The twins winked at her mischievously. "The cool type?" Tamaki then said pointing to Kyoya who was already next to Naomi. "Or how about the natural type?" He then said as he saw Haruhi enter the club.

"I'll take him." Naomi almost instantly said as she saw and pointed towards Haruhi. "He seems the most normal." Naomi had already knew Haruhi, he could come often to the coffee shop asking for huge bags of coffee for the club so she knew who she had picked

Another cold arrow trasspased his chest dramatically as Tamaki squatted down and started to pathetically sob. "…Are you sure you don't want anyone else?"

"No, I have made my choice," Naomi turned and faced Haruhi, they warmly smiled to one another as they started to walk in unison. "Hey Haruhi, how are you doing?"

"Good to see you again Naomi-senpai, glad to see you have chosen me as your host. We should have fun." Hauhi approached the golden haired girl as both of them started to walk towards a couch while already talking about stuff Kita couldn't quite understand.

"Wow, they got along pretty quick," Hunny, giggled as he tightly hugged Usa-chan. "Wonder if Haru-chan alredy knew Nao-chan before she even joined the club."

"Most likely." Takashi responded in his unemotional voice.

Kita sighed as she wiped the few sweat drops stuck to her porcelain skin. _Thank God she's not mad, she would have killed me._ But in all, Kita was happy, maybe finally Naomi would learn what it meant to have a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a crappy ending but we didn't want to make it any longer. We will be posting a new chapter every Mondays, so wait for us then. We hope you enjoyed reading it and we will see you next Monday!<strong>

**Please review we would love to have some lovely reviews to inspire us!**

_**Love,**_

_**Flamey99 & Hanni**_


	3. Chapter 3: That salty taste

**Hello again everyone, early update since I know I wont be able to update on Monday. I hope you enjoy the thrilled chapter and we will see you at the end. Also I want to thank anyone who reviewed/favorited/and put our story on alert I'm truly grateful. So Thank You for that. See you at the end!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran High School Host Club manga/anime.**

* * *

><p><strong>By: Foreverflame99 &amp; Hanni-chan<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Everything that's realistic has some sort of ugliness in it. Even a flower is ugly when it wilts, a bird when it seeks its prey, the ocean when it becomes violent." <strong>_

_**-Sharon Tate**_

* * *

><p><em>September 23<em>_rd__ , 4:20 A.M._

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what? Today is Friday! But you know what's even better? A long weekend! Yes, that's right I wont be having school Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday after this weekend. Which also means I don't have to visit that dreadful Host Club. Honestly it's not that bad. I mean my host is very polite and he's very normal…well compared to the rest he is. Haruhi seems strange tough, he sets off this thing inside me that's very weird, maybe it's just me. He's pretty cute, at first glance you could confuse him for a girl but he hangs in there. _

_This weekend I'll be able to catch up to my studies and sleep a little, but of course I still have work to go to. On another note, Kyoya offered my sister and I to go with the club to his private beach, for a small payment, courtesy of him. Yeah, my ass. But anyways, I told him I wouldn't be able to attend but I did give Kita permission to go if she wanted, which she accepted, she was pretty excited. I gave half my savings for her to go to the trip and honestly I don't regret it. The kid needs some normalcy so I'd be more than glad to spend some money on her rather than me. Besides, I'm not sold on that whole "Shirtless, sweaty boys running around the beach" thing. I'd rather sleep, study and practice over the old dance studio over the weekend, and plus I'll get to hang out with the guys too. Should be refreshing…_

_Note to self: Never tell Tamaki that he is half brain-dead because he's a natural blonde, he might just drop an emotional bomb on you._

_Sincerely, _

_The excited Naomi J. Hayashi._

* * *

><p>Friday afternoons were the slowest for the golden haired teen. Naomi sat in her last class, which might be added, was Japanese History. She didn't love it, but she didn't hate it ether much to her surprise. It was a love-hate relationship if you'd ask her. She took notes carefully as her eyes jumped from the notebook to the board frantically, trying to copy every word before the bell rang. She knew she had to hurry and copy the notes, a test would be awaiting for her after the long weekend passed. Naomi sighed happily as she closed her notebook as took of her navy framed glasses. The bell rang immediately after, and Naomi swiftly made her way out of the class and hurried to change into her uniform which she did rather quickly.<p>

Once fully dressed in her uniform she made her daily routine towards the coffee shop. On the way there, she would always recognize a handful of Ouran students, many in her classes, and many were girls who she already knew attended the club almost every afternoon, but except today. Today the group was preparing to go to the beach. Thank_ god. _Naomi thought as a silly smirk spread on her skin.

Once she reached her destination she spotted Reichi in his usual spot, leaning back on the cream colored stone walls dragging out the smoke of a cigarette that lingered namelessly in between his middle finger and his index. Sapphire colored eyes lazily laid themselves over the female figure and a sweet smiled appeared on his lips shortly after.

"Hey kid, ready to work?" He teased. He would always ask the same question, no matter the day or the mood he was in. He would always welcome Naomi with a tender smile and a cigarette between his fingers, it was his thing, his ritual almost.

"Why ask if you already know the answer?" She giggled, walking slowly towards the cherry-haired man she winked as she trespassed the green pastel doors and found Zeke flirting as usual with some unknown Ouran girl.

"Zeke it's illegal to have a romantic relationship with a minor, it's against the law so calm your testosterone filled balls and get back in the kitchen." Naomi glared at him behind the clad black glasses, but Zeke knew she was glaring at him it was to be expected.

"Since when do women tell men to get back in the kitchen eh? That's your place." Zeke snickered but soon regretted it when he saw Naomi charge towards him and wrap her small, cold hands around his slender throat.

"Since women figured out they could just simply kill men." Zeke looked terrified and his brown eyes screamed for mercy. He struggled lightly, but there was no need. Naomi didn't apply any force against his throat for his sheer luck. Naomi smiled as she gave a sincere smile. "Don't piss me off, I'll punch you so hard you'll fly back to Australia and back for free and no cost of charge."

Reichi laughed heartedly as he tossed the small piece of what was left of the cigarette away. "She's like a piranha, small but rips you apart."

"You can say that again," Zeke snickered as he dragged a sigh. Naomi was already on the other side of the building taking orders. "Eh, Reichi, we still going to take Naomi to the restaurant?"

"You bet, it's her birthday present, we just didn't have enough money yet. But now we sure we do. Don't forget that it's Sunday, alright? You always seem to forget important dates." Reichi addressed a now distracted Zeke.

Zeke continued on his way to the kitchen and Reichi joined Naomi on waiting the tables and taking orders. There was always an abundance of Ouran students around as usual, but today seemed pretty empty. The group of friends were only left off to a handful, and of course some other random costumers or tourists sat at the tables. Reichi smirked as he overheard Naomi's voice, he had always liked her high pitch voice as she took orders. Dark oversized glasses covered her eyes and the hat covered every last lock of her golden hair.

Naomi snapped her gaze to find Reichi peacefully looking at her softly with blue eyes. A smile was given as she hurried off to carry the order. Reichi knew already that she now attended said Host Club. He knew because that was all Naomi seemed to speak now a days. She would go on about Tamaki the brainless but heart swollen prince, the devilish twins who Kita had special feelings for, the sickly sweet young man that looked no older than 8 and had a silent, tall friend. And let's not forget the al over Shadow Lord, who had discovered Naomi and had let her loose her sleep. Reichi was no fool.

* * *

><p>Kita arrived home, excited as ever as she hurried like a torpedo towards her room. She threw her book bag towards the nearest flat surface and headed towards the closet. She snuck almost her whole body as she trashed forth and searched for her traveling bags. She finally found the bag that she had come to Japan with and threw it on the bed. She packed her sneakers, sandals, socks, underwear, shorts, shirt, a beach dress and finally her swimsuit. After packing all her wares she packed her hairbrush, the toothbrush, some sunglasses and her mp3 player for needed entertainment.<p>

After she had everything packed she prepared dinner and while she was cooking she did a few homework problems while she cooked. By the time she was finished eating and doing all her homework, because she honestly didn't feel like after she came back from the break to do homework and such, it was 9:46. The night was still young in her opinion so she snatched the controller and turned on the TV, hoping to fall asleep.

Kita was awoken by a soft shook that had been delivered to her shoulder. She opened her eyes slow and reluctantly but when she finally opened them she found her sister smiling warmly down at her. "Hey kido, wake up and get ready the cab should be here any second now." Lazily she stood up from the couch and hurried over to the bathroom. While she brushed her teeth and cleaned her face, Kita couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt wash over her. No matter how excited she might be it was not going to be the same without her sister.

Once finished and Kita was fully dressed she hurried down the apartment building and waited for the cab that soon enough came to take her to Kyoya's private airline. Delivering a sweet and swift kiss on her older sister's cheeks she hurried off to the yellow vehicle leaving with a small frown on her lips but she understood that her sister had no other choice.

"Have fun, and be careful!" Were the last words heard by Kita who was already inside and no longer looking at her sister. Naomi watched as the cab slowly disappeared out of her range of sight and crawled back to the apartment hopping to get some sleep.

Once Kita arrived at the airport full of girls and of security guars, which Kita immediately recognized as Kyoya's family special forces. Kita showed her identification, passport and her ticket at the front desk and was allowed to go thought and take a seat in the room full of girls who chattered by and giggled about nonsense. Taking a seat next to nobody and away from the girls as possible, Kita placed the bag on the floor and began to listen to her old music. She would say that it was about an hour and twenty minutes before the girls and herself boarded the plane. Reading the ticket in her hand once more she headed towards her seat. _**A15**_was hear seat, so she looked at rows until she found said seat, but soon was disappointed to find another girl had already occupied the window seat.

The girl immediately swiped a look at Kita and made no intention of moving, in fact she just kept a straight face as she looked at Kita indifferently. She had wavy chestnut colored locks that reached below her torso, piercing jade colored eyes. Blinking, she changed her gaze away from Kita as the younger took a seat. Kita could smell her light yet a bit repugnant perfume from where she was sitting. Out of the blue Kita decided to make conversation, after all this was going to be an hour long flight.

"Hello, my name is Kita Hayashi." Kita offered a polite smile, for the other girl seemed not to care or to be a fan of.

"Eri Oyentushi, pleased to meet you too Kita." Well that's surprising, she actually has manners.

For the rest of the flight all Kita heard was giggle and chatter, she spotted Renge who was surprisingly enough in the plane. Kita would have thought she would have traveled with the hosts, since she is part of the club. After the agonizing hour of not being able to move and withstanding girls and their high pitched giggles the plane was coming down to ground. Kita had promised Naomi to give her a buzz as soon as she arrived at the beach. Kita didn't have the window seat but she could still see with the corner of her golden eye vibrant blue waters and thin white sand covered the whole place. In short terms, it was amazingly beautiful. Kita had always liked the ocean but living in Boston had it's bad terms on the idea of ever going to a beach.

Kita had collected her luggage and headed towards the outside of the airport, soon enough encountering all of the seven hosts standing there with security all around them, must be again Kyoya's. Once all the girls where gathered outside, Kyoya who looked quite stylish stood to attention with the dear host king at his side.

"Welcome to my family's private beach resort ladies," Kyoya started as he gave a glance to all the girls who were just as usual drooling over them. "You will be provided with the safe and comforting security of the Ootori's family army for the days you will be here. Once you arrive at the mansion you will be escorted to your personal rooms and will be given a schedule of the events happening for the next two days you will be here. Without further notion, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as we will." Smirked the Shadow Lord, and the girls just went all butt crazy from there on.

* * *

><p>Naomi felt like a newborn when she woke up. The grey bags that laid under her golden eyes had disappeared faintly and seemed to be blending with her porcelain skin tone as she recovered her lost sleep. Taking a shower and refreshing herself she got a hold of the phone and called Kita before she headed over to work. Few silent rings run in Naomi's ear before the younger picked up.<p>

"_Hello?"_

"Hey how's it going kido? Having a blast yet?"

"_No not yet, we have just arrived, I guess everyone is just going to go to the beach and get some sun for today. How are you? Did you get your needed sleep?"_

"Yes, I did, I'm just about to get ready for work about now. Just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"_Yeah I'm fine. I'll call you tomorrow at this same time again, alright?"_

"Sounds good. Have fun and be careful out there, also give my regards to Haruhi, he wanted me to be there. Oh, and don't let the twins take you into dark caves, always bring a flashlight."

"_Yes, boss. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."_

"Love you too kido. Have fun."

With that they both hanged up as Naomi headed to get ready for work. Today she had to get dressed and head to work earlier since she had to walk a longer distance to get, and she really didn't feel like wasting the time or money on a cab today. She was never this eager to get to work, her logic told her that the faster she entered the faster she got out of the damned place. Walking out of the house and closing it securely she started to walk out of the apartment grounds ad towards the route her sister and her took everyday to Ouran.

_I wonder if I should have asked for a few free days and gone to the resort. No, that's a stupid idea I hate the water with all my soul. Besides it would be kind of embarrassing for them to find out I can't swim because I'm terrified of the water. _Naomi's mind pondered as she took fast steps toward her way. After today tomorrow was going to be a rather slow day too. Not many students visiting, most were out with their families out to a resort of somewhere where Naomi couldn't afford to go even is she sold herself.

Once arriving at LNJS she already spotted Reichi who seemed to be smoking as always and always waiting for her. A stern look was given to him by the golden haired girl. "Ready to work?" Reichi asked.

"Why do you ask me the same thing everyday Reichi?"

"Because one day I hope to hear that you wont be coming back here." Reichi scowled.

"What's with the look?" Asked Naomi once again. "don't tell me you're getting all sentimental on us Reichi."

"Nah, I'm just a bit tired that's all."

Tonight they danced a bit viciously towards the audience, not that they didn't mind of course. Naomi knew she was quite requested, they were all refused of course. She knew some of these men whore filthy rich, and quite the pedophiles. She had no idea how much Naomi had to repeat to them that she was only a dancer and not a prostitute that can be bought. Snobby offerings were brought to Naomi, often large amounts of money, a place for them to live in, of course for a small payment of her body and sexual demands. Naomi was way to proud to let herself even get lower then what she already was anyways.

"So did Kita went to the beach with the rich pricy boys?" Zeke addressed Naomi as he cooled off with a beer. Sweating like a pig after dancing as always.

"Yes, I talked to her this afternoon she seemed to be having a blast so far."

"Why didn't you go with her? You could've have asked the boss for two days off you know. A break never hurt anyone, I know if I had the chance to get away from here I would in heartbeat." Reichi budged in on the conversation, also sipping on a beer.

"I'm not a fan of beaches," Naomi refreshed herself with water and sat down close to the fan that cooled off her heated body. "I also don't know how to swim." She admitted.

"Are you serious mate? Bwahaha!" A roaring laugh was spilled from Zeke who also spilled some of the beer out of his mouth caused by the laugher.

"What's so funny Zeke?" Naomi gave him a threatening glare. "I just never liked the ocean that's all, besides I'm too hot for the ocean I might evaporate it." She winked slyly.

"Nice save."

Naomi giggled, as she turned herself to face the boys. "I also didn't want to go because of Kyoya."

"The guy who discovered you?" Naomi nodded a yes to Zeke's question. "Well, what are you so scared of? He wont do anything to you ask long as you do what he says."

Naomi grunted as she swiped off strands of golden hair stuck to her face and began to once again to address Zeke. "See, that's where the problem is. I don't want to do what he says, I'm not his toy. If I wanted to be one I would have sold myself to these disgusting men a long time ago."

"Doe's he uses you for what I think he does?" Reichi growled protectively, but was returned with Naomi nodding no.

"What kind of girl do you guys take me for? I'd rather die and go to hell then do such a thing."

Zeke released a relived sigh. "Well thank god, I was about to kick some pretty boy ass if he did."

"Zeke you cant wipe your own, what makes you think you could kick Kyoya's?" Chuckles were delivered at a discouraged Zeke. "By the way we still prosecuting our plans this Sunday?"

"Naturally." Reichi replied taking a long drink at the bottle of alcohol.

Naomi rested her head against her knuckles as she breathed out the harsh cold air the fan was projecting. She couldn't deny that even talking about Kyoya made her blood boil, and her heart jump for some reason. She had the same feeling when she was little and she danced in front of the school in the auditorium for the first time. She could feel it throb so hard she thought it was seriously going to skyrocket out her mouth. She could just imagine his cold winter eyes hidden behind the thin glasses, a cold smirk delivered on his lips and an aura of coldness.

Naomi was quite shaken when she noticed a mild blush laid on her upper cheeks as she imagined the figure of Kyoya in her mind. _What the hell…? _Naomi wiped the remaining sweat off her face and took a glance at the clock. Prefect, it was time to go already. "Well, I'll see you both tomorrow, be careful out there." Naomi soon stood up and grabbed her clothes and started to head out.

"Same for you eh, be careful a dog might just jump out and hump your leg," Reichi and Naomi looked at back at Zeke, he was such an idiot. Zeke noticed immediately the way they both stared at him and stopped his actions. "…What…? I've heard stories it's quite terrifying."

Walking down the slightly illuminated sidewalk, Naomi hummed a tune slightly as she felt the cool midnight breeze on her still flushed face, it was quite the cold night. She was imagining herself running down a beach with Kita following her, it was quite the reassuring image. She hasn't been spending time lately with her, she needed some female bonding soon before she started growing testicles, which would be quite disturbing.

Naomi took slow steps and stopped when she heard a figure down at the street, she swallowed slowly and tried to concentrate down to the other street. She would feel safer when she was down the corner that had markets and there was sure enough people around, or so she hoped. The footsteps took a quicker pace and so did the sound that came from behind her. The temptation of looking behind was stranding Naomi, she tried to look back with the corner of her eye but could not catch anything. The sound came louder and louder as she clutched the work clothes she held in her hand, she clawed her nails into it, breathing slowly in and out. She was just about ready to make a run for it when she heard that the footsteps were now just a few meters behind her. Her breathing becoming more and more jagged by the second, her heart took an absolute stop when cold long fingers wrapped around her lower arm. The heat in her body left momentarily and she could feel the color from her face draining down, she swiftly made motion to turn around and was shocked by what she saw.

"Hey sweetheart," A raspy voice said as his grip tightened on the teen's arm. "I thought I would give you a surprise."

Naomi bit down on her lip to stop it from shaking, she couldn't tell whether it was from the cold or from how scared she was. "Hello Yukuto, it's nice to say you again." She said with heavy sarcasm making him release a deep chuckle.

"Polite as always I see. But I'm not here to discuss your manners, I'm here on more pleasurable reasons." He emphasized the words as he could tell Naomi winced in disgust as also she was trying to get released from his tight grip. The smoke of nicotine was radiating off of him. Unlike Reichi's smell of smoke didn't bother her, it was actually quite sweet, this one straight up repulsed her.

"I heard from a little birdie that you're actually from Ouran correct?" If Naomi's face was pale now her face was just now white as sand as she heart the words spill out from that disgusting tongue of his. Naomi finally got released from grip but found soon enough to be restrained by him grasping her waist and pulling her towards him forcefully.

Naomi delivered a swift punch to his jaw, making him release her and shout in pain. She ran for it but was soon stopped when she saw three more men stop her from running. "What do you all want from me?"

"You filthy bitch!" A slap was delivered to her cheek sending her backwards, stumbling toward the three men who griped her arms down and held her face forcefully up to his. "I was going to ask nicely but now you have left me with no other choice."

"Do your worst, you disgusting bastard." Naomi spat at his face, hardly grinning since she had her face strongly griped by large hands. She soon regretted it when a swift punch was delivered to her lower abdomen, making her lose the little bit of air left in her. "Agh, damn you…"

Another swift punch was given to her on her right eye, making her writhe and squirm in pain helplessly. "I told you many times before, you will ether serve me or one of your friends die. Which would it be? Your sister? Your work partners? Or how about those boys…the ones who Host a club? It's all in your hands but, I'll let you sleep on it."

"I'd rather die than serve such filth like you." Naomi spat out, the sour taste of blood filling her angered mouth.

"I'll let you think on it kitten." He placed a kiss on her reddened cheek from the slap and bided goodbye. "Deal with her men don't be easy on her, but don't kill her ether, I want to enjoy her before her time comes."

She was beaten as the man walked away. Furious slaps and punches were delivered on her rather fragile body. After they were done beating her senseless, they thrashed her over the nearest alley, making her body harshly collapse with broken glasses and a harsh brick wall. She had heard a bone snap as they furiously stepped over her body and quietly left her there to suffer. The saddest part was, she couldn't even recognize which bone broke, they all hurt too much to tell as she rested , feeling filthy and disgraced on her own pool of crimson liquid.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger! But it's part of the plot sadly. How will Kita react when she finds out? You will have to wait for next week's update. Until then feel free to enjoy any of our other stories. Also don't foget to review. Reviews are my drug, crack, my heroine. What a weird metaphor but oh well!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review we would gladly appriciate if you took a few seconds of your time and di this for us!**

**Sincerely,**

**Flame99**


	4. Chapter 4: Call it Intuition

**Hello everyone! Another early update, and this one is dedicated to my good friend Bessie, who keeps pushing me to update and to TenTenD, my editor who is awesome and is...well, just plain awesome. I also want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed/favorited/ and put this story on alert. This chapter goes to you wonderful people too and I'm so excited that i got SEVEN reviews off thr bat, I was screaming and yelling on the inside, and so was Hanni, who insisted we should print them out and read it infront of our class. I'm going to stop talking so you guys can get to reading! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran High School Host Club manga/anime.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Death is more universal than life; everyone dies but not everyone lives." <strong>_

_**- A. Sachs**_

* * *

><p><strong>By: Foreverflame99 &amp; Hani-chan.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kita yawned behind the hand that cupped her puckered mouth. Having the taste of sour strawberries in the morning were a bad idea considering how low tolerance her stomach had for sour things. Today was the last breakfast at the banquet hall in one of Kyoya's mansions, as it was Sunday and it was time to return home.<p>

Kita had gotten worried since yesterday she didn't receive a certain call from her golden haired sister, but then again Kita said _she_ would be the one to call her, and she did. Problem was, Naomi didn't answer. She tried calling but figured that she had just went to work early or to do something else before she headed to work so Kita brushed it off and continue to enjoy the day.

It was quite saddening to leave such a beautiful place in such a short time, but Kita would be on the lookout if Kyoya offered to again, she'd love to go once again.

Taking a glace at the wall clock that stood quite obviously in the white colored walls she took her cell phone in hand. Kita couldn't wait to tell her sister what she had done over the weekend and all, would be something fun to tell Naomi.

Kita flipped her phone open and marked her sisters number, raising the phone to her ear as the ringing started to sing. A couple of more rings and she heard Naomi's voice, but sadly it was the voicemail once again. Kita just sighed as she figured that her sister just had gone out with the guys and discarded her phone at home or something. Kita would see herself to give Naomi a scold about not picking up her phone.

Taking her suitcase from the bed and strapping it over her shoulders she headed out the modern looking rooms to join the rest of the girls who were all also getting ready to say goodbye to such a gorgeous place. Once downstairs she encountered the seven gorgeous boys at the entrance surrounded by what looked Kyoya's special force group or something. Kita made it down the stairs and stood next to some girls who were blushing and drooling as usual, she just looked over to the twins and waved softly to them.

"Well ladies," Kyoya started and tried to get everyone's attention, which surprisingly worked for such a low pitched voice and a soft one at that too. "It has been a pleasure spending these two days with you and we hope you continue to accompany us as we travel, hope you enjoyed your stay and hope to see you at the club this Thursday." He bowed, having the suave aura he has and followed the twins who were already making their way out.

Kita tried to make her way out but was surprisingly stopped by a tall figure smiling down on her. "Hello Tamaki-senpai." Kita smiled and greeted the blonde host king.

"Hello Kita-chan, I hope you enjoyed your stay." He sincerely said as he lightly ruffled her dark curls.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me Senpai, I had a blast."

"I was quite disappointed princess Naomi couldn't attend, but I do understand her circumstances but it was still a rather sad notion." He frowned a little too dramatically.

"Oh no don't worry Senpai, she told me to say hello to you all and she was terribly sorry she couldn't come. But she promises she will attend the next event the club hosts as long as she has the time." Kita explained to the now almost crying blonde.

"Well if you say so," He pouted and was almost dragged out by an annoyed Haruhi. "Agh, Haruhi wait!" He protested as he was continually being dragged out by Haruhi, who was clearly in no mood for his shenanigans.

Kita could only smirk and hold back a giggle as he writhed and protested. Taking a seat in one of the luxurious limos she tried to call her sister once again but was once again received by her now annoying voice mail. Kita just discarded it and just resigned herself to wait until she got home to talk to her sister.

It was the same long flight back to Tokyo airport. More specifically Kyoya's private airport but was still tiring to sit in a plane for more than two hours. Kita called and paid for a cab home that was about forty-four minutes away from home. Once arriving at the apartment estate she found herself unlocking the door and entering, smirking as the scent of soft vanilla and lavender roamed throughout the small apartment.

"…Hello…? Naomi…?" She said loud enough to carry throughout the seemingly empty apartment. No answer and no noise to be responded ether. Just as Kita thought, she was out with Reichi and Zeke. Kita suddenly felt uncomfortable as a sudden smell tapped her nose. She still smelled of sea, combined with hair products and a bit of sweat. _Gross._

Kita settled her bags down and undressed as she headed towards the bathroom. Taking her shoes, socks, shirt, pants, and her undergarments, she shivered at the rather harsh contact of the cold wing hitting her small body. She let her hair lose from the low ponytail she held it in, dense black curls falling to the side of her rosy cheeks as she continued to proceed to her bathroom. Stopping briefly to take a look at herself she frowned.

She was so flat, she had nothing going for her, other than the fact that Kita had the brains she didn't have what most men look for in woman, it kind of discouraged her, but she reminded herself that the thought of marriage isn't what makes a woman really happy.

She stopped short when she reached the porcelain tub and turned on the hot water, filling the tub rather quickly she reached for the soap and bubbles and poured them, giving the water a rosy color. She stuck her toes in first, feeling the comforting sense of the lukewarm water. One foot, then her whole lower body as she kept sinking down until even the tips of her curls were drowned in the clean water.

Sinking down with pleasure as the lukewarm hugged and caressed her body almost lustfully she sighed. Washing now her arms, then middle body giving her tummy a little tickle as she felt the bubbled pop against her skin, Kita delivered her fingertips to her lips and tapped lightly, her nose picking up the scent of lavender and lilacs. Holding her breath she lowly sank down until only her knees were above the water, then quickly bringing herself up again. She giggled unconsciously as her mind wondered off to unknown far placer and she licked her lips, driving her hands down her legs to her toes and back to massage herself in the neck. Careless drops of water cringed on her chin, falling down to her chest and down her breasts as she sighed innocently.

After having one of the most relaxing baths on the history of her lifetime she wrapped her tiny body in a towel and took another one to dry her rebellious hair. She continued to make her way to her room but a rather harsh knock was delivered on the wooden door, scaring the living daylights out of the younger.

"Geez Naomi, you're going to wake the dead." Kita yelled from across the apartment as she skipped along to hurry to the door, not caring to peek through the hole to investigate who it was. Kita turned the cold silver knob and opened the door quickly to reveal two men; Reichi and Zeke. Once her golden eyes fully took the image of the two men who were blushing uncontrollably from looking at the half naked fourteen year old, she almost had a heart attack.

"Kita?" Zeke half mumbled as he tried to look in other directions but suddenly couldn't rip his chocolate colored eyes from Kita's scared golden ones.

Kita was frozen in place as she clutched the towel that was keeping her from being visually molested by the two idiots in front of her. She finally had enough courage to close the door abruptly and run back to her room, slipping on whatever she laid her eyes on first and ran back to the door, but found that Reichi and Zeke had already taken a seat comfortably at one of her couches.

"Sorry about that back there Kita-chan, my deepest apologies." Reichi politely apologized while Zeke just couldn't stop smirking. _Pig._

"No, no. It's alright, it will only traumatize me for the rest of my life, it's no big deal," Kita tried to be humorous but couldn't find herself to even share a smile in the awkward setting. "Besides I thought it was Naomi, so it's not your fault."

"You mean Naomi is not here?" Zeke suddenly spoke, a hint of confusion and protectiveness covered his tone.

"No, I thought that she was with you two. She did say she would be out Sunday with you guys, so I didn't give it much thought, naturally." Kita explained as she stared back between the two.

"Umm, Kita are you sure, we came here because we are worried, she didn't show up to work yesterday and she wasn't here all day, we came earlier to check up on her and nothing." Zeke was now chocking on his own words as he tried to explain to the sister who's facial expression and color was slowly fading away from her body.

"I-I tried to call her yesterday and she didn't answer, I tried calling her and I only got the voicemail, and I tried once again today and still nothing. I had just simply thought that she was with you guys and that she was at work or something, but now this is just plain scaring me." Kita resisted the urge to let them see her worried, she barely knew them.

Reichi took a jagged breath and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "The boss was quite mad yesterday Naomi didn't show up for work, we were all worried since she's always punctual and had never missed a day."

Kita abruptly stood up and snatched her phone from the table and began to call Tamaki. Yes, maybe she was in one of their houses, you could never know with Naomi. Kita had all their numbers since she always kept in touch with the clubs movement, being the crazed fan she was.

A few rings and a woman picked up.

"_Suoh residence, who's this?"_

"Umm hello, good afternoon, this is Kita Hayashi, is Tamaki Suoh home at the moment?"

"_Yes he is home. Please wait a moment, I'll go get him."_

Kita tapped her fingers as she impatiently waited. Zeke and Reichi had now taking a place beside her and waited for her to address them impatiently.

"_Hello? Princess Kita? What a nice surprise! What do you need my lovely maiden?"_

"Umm, yes Tamaki-senpai? I was just calling to ask if Naomi is or was there. We haven't seen her or talked to her in two days and it looks like she has disappeared out of the blue."

"_No princess…She hasn't visited me, but are you sure she's just not out with some friends?"_

"No!" Kita's voice quivered, her hands grasping the phone with additional force. "But thank you Tamaki-senpai, I appreciate it."

"_Kita, wait…I'll help you find your sister. Were do you live?" _

Kita surprised by his surprise stopped and relaxed a bit. After giving Tamaki her address she hanged up and sat down at the couch, crossing her legs and settling her head in between her knees.

"What now?" Zeke asked.

Kita looked back up to address them both. "Now we wait, for all we know she could be shopping or something, hopefully. But this is just so unlike Naomi, she has never be the one to take such harsh actions, she might be half minded sometimes but she's responsible. She's at least got tat going for her."

They waited in silence for about thirty minutes before a rather soft knock was held at the door. Kita stood and slowly approached it, only to be shocked once again by all the hosts. She sighed painfully as she had to reluctantly let them in.

"Tamaki? Why did you have to bring all of them?" Kita mumbled towards the blonde headed king.

"Princess I do hope you understand that I, as a king have to inform the club, as I am the leader and everything I do might affect the environment and the decisions of my fellow hosts." He dramatically explained, as he took a seat next to Reichi who did not look to happy.

Hikaru and Kaoru made their way around Kita and embraced her from the side. "I can't imagine what you're going through Kita-chan." One of the twins snuggled his face against one of the younger's cheeks. "I don't know what I'd do if something like that would ever happen to Kaoru." He painfully sighed as he looked past Kita and adoringly to his brother.

Kita blushed as she tried to free herself from the loving grasp of the two brothers. She would have joined them in their love session, but her sister came above anything else, and this was certainly no time for flirting.

Kita took a seat but was abruptly stopped by a small boy holing a small box at her. "Here Kita-chan, it's some cake, to help you relax." He smiled sweetly but still could see the worry in her golden eyes. He was smarter than you'd thought he'd be.

"Thank you Hunny-senpai, I will enjoy it." Kita smiled as she gave him a small pat and headed towards the kitchen to set it down, encountering with Kyoya as she headed herself there.

Kyoya looked at the younger behind his thin glasses and eyes the kitchen where they would able to talk in private. "Are you sure you have absolutely no idea where your sister could be, I don't want to waste my time in this for nothing."

Kita growled lightly as she settled the cake down. "Look, let me make something clear, Ootori. I called Tamaki because I had no idea where my sister is, he idiotically decided to bring you all here, if you don't care for my sister's wellbeing, well, that's fine with me, I never asked for you to help. But as you noticed I'm not rich and I don't have power all I have is my sister who is currently missing. So I won't cope with your stuck ass mood." She bit at him harshly. Kita was not one to fight or to make commotion, but she could not stand people like him.

Dumbstruck Kyoya could only stare at the boldness of the younger and smirked coldly towards her. "I see, well, I guess if it's Tamaki's whish I could make an exception to your sister." Kyoya stopped as he reached for the phone is his denim pockets and dialed a number, too quickly for Kita to recall.

"Thank you." Kita said, knowing it was hard for Kyoya to even do something that wouldn't bring profit to him, or to the club in any matter. But when you really think about it, behind the whole situation there was some profit. Naomi would still attend knowing Kyoya was the one who had helped her, that is if she was in any trouble to begin with.

"Hello? Yes, this is Kyoya, I want the men to search for the following girl; Naomi Hayashi, golden hair, golden eyes, about 5'6. Start by looking for her around Ouran Academy and there head out from the city look in every corner. No information is to be released about this, and inform me as soon as they find her." Kyoya commended with force and confidence then shutting the phone close and sending his gaze once again to Kita's golden worried eyes.

Kita just made her way out of the kitchen and out to the living room once again. She was received by Reichi's and Zeke's stare, filled with confusion. "Don't worry Kita, she'll be fine." Tamaki comforted her as he lightly patted her shoulder.

"I hope so, I don't know what I can do without my sister." She down at a nearby couch, burring her head between her knees as her damp hair covered her eyes. No word was spoken thought the whole time.

Countless hours passed by, the afternoon had gone by recklessly and it was now a little past midnight. The twins had gone home, declaring that it was too boring and depressing. Kita found this extremely rude and cold coming from them, made her almost want to stand and kick them out for such behavior, she did not force them to come or to stay but the common politeness was missing. Hunny and Mori soon left also, Hunny was tired and Mori complied as the good man he was to take care of him so they left also. Kyoya and Tamaki sat side by side at the couch, surprisingly they had not left. Kyoya did not move a single muscle and nether did Tamaki, it warmed Kita's heart almost to see this. Then of course there was Reichi and Zeke, those two would not move a single finer ether. They sat by Kita's side impatiently waiting for the Shadow Lord's phone to ring, which seemed to be an eternity away.

Kita finally stood up and headed for the kitchen to prepare some soothing tea. She had nothing in her stomach, only the bitter strawberries she had before coming back home. She took her time in preparing the tea, trying to relax but she knew that it was only a reckless and worthless effort to get her sister out of her mind. She poured and handed out the warm mint tea to the boys and sat down back again, once again sticking her head down at her knees.

More hours passed by and it was already 3:23, such a lonesome hour. Tamaki was trying as best as he could to hold his gaze but his eyelids were betraying him and fell heavy to his violet eyes. Zeke was sleeping soothingly on Reichi's shoulder, who was wide awake, and so was Kyoya, not moving a single muscle. Kita herself was tired, but she just couldn't bring herself to sleep knowing her sister was cold and lonely somewhere. She wiped quickly the tear that ran down her face, she had been trying to hold it back ever since the club visited but she couldn't no more. Quietly she brought the sleeve of the sweater she was wearing to her bloodshot eyes from barely any sleep and wiped the bothersome tear away.

A ring filled the room, alarming the half asleep Tamaki, Reichi, Kyoya and Kita, who felt that hear heart was about to jump out from her mouth. She quickly stood up and skipped to Kyoya's side who had already had the phone in his hands.

"Hello?" Kyoya quietly said. His voice husky and ragged. His eyes widened as he kept listening and looking between the floor and Kita, nodding a few times. "Alright we will be there." He hanged up as he stood quickly.

"Did they find her?" Kita asked, almost holding her breath and praying that she would be alright.

"Yes, they found her, but she is not too good. They are taking her to emergency in my family's hospital right now." He started to head out Tamaki following him.

"Let's go." Kyoya offered to Kita as the King and the Shadow Lord were heading out already.

Kita stopped her movements to look over to Reichi. "Go we will catch up with you." He smiled she despaired behind the doors following the two hosts.

Once in the car Kyoya started to drive, something that Kita would have never imagined. He drove at quite the speed scaring not only herself but Tamaki too.

"Hey, slow down a bit we're not in a racing track." Tamaki mumbled to his friend as he kept his violet eyes on the road.

"Relax, it's late out, the roads are all almost empty, we will take too much time if we go by the speed limits." Kyoya explained as he accelerated. Kita only could watch and listen, and pray that her sister was alright.

The hospital always depressed Kita, it was a place where many were born, but many died also. Life and death worked together in a place like this it was almost ironical. But none the less both were miracles and it was the way of nature, of human life. You are born, you live, you die, endless, mindless cycle of ignorant bliss that passed by.

Kita stayed closed behind Kyoya, she once had never experienced a hospital so big, not even back in Boston. But she knew way before that her father's company had fallen bankrupt they dealt with shipping medicine around the corners of the globe, and possibly the company had connections with Kyoya's family line, seeing as it was so big and well-known.

"We're here to see Naomi Hayashi." Kyoya explained at the front desk, he was asked to show some identification and from there nothing else was asked they let them in. They walked endless halls and got in and out of elevators just to get to some unknown floor where they were currently treating Naomi.

"I want a report." Kyoya simply said as a rather old man approached him, as of course they kept on walking towards the still unknown destination.

"Although she just arrived an hour ago they are still treating her. She is quite fragile at the moment, when we found her she was dehydrated, and badly beaten. Pieces of glass penetrated her skin, but not deep enough to cause infection or scars just measly scratched by the look of it. Two powerful blows were delivered on her left eye and her lower abdomen, also she had a pretty bad impact on her lower cervical and her top skull, and some rather harmless bruises covered her body." Kita felt like crying, no she felt more like dying.

How could have this happened to her. Did she get mobbed? Did she have a fight with someone? _No._ Naomi didn't know anyone beside her two work partners and recently the host club, he wasn't one to seek out fights and she had no pending deal with anyone else as far as Kita's knowledge comes across.

Kyoya thanked the old man and proceeded to walk, Kita numbly walking behind him. Her mind swarming with horrible thoughts and unneeded and unwanted images. What if she was raped? Her sister was still a girl after all and Japan was a big city. No, no Kita couldn't think like that it would only make the situation worse. She instead calmed down and thanked God that her sister was still alive and breathing, that was all she needed to know, everything else was of no or little importance.

Once reaching the waiting room, Kyoya talked to the doctors once again, who were quite eager to see a pure blood Ootori in the building. Kita sat down and so did Tamaki who caressed her back gently tracing soft circles in her back.

"She is fine Kita-chan, everything will be fine." He reassured to the worried girl and smiled purely down at her, his warm violet eyes had a comforting aura to them that made Kita just so much better. And she thanked to have someone like him even help her out in times like this.

Kyoya had finally ended his chat with the doctors and walked towards both of them. "We should be able to see your sister in a few, they are still running some tests and making sure she's alright." He informed.

"Thank you Kyoya. I owe you my sister's life." Kita closed her eyes as she thanked him deeply.

"It's no problem, I will see to it that she has the care needed to recover and back on her feet again." He smiled down at her warmly as he adjusted his glasses and took a seat next to her, settling his hands on his denim pockets once again to wait.

* * *

><p>Morning came and hit Kita like a bulldozer. She opened her eyes to find that both of the hosts were asleep…on her shoulder. She couldn't help but blush, she would have loved to tell the ladies back at the club that she had slept with two of the hosts. Shameless double meaning. She lightly stood up and stretched her body, unknowingly waking Tamaki up from his uncomfortable sleep.<p>

"Good morning Senpai." She smiled at him, yawning tiredly.

Tamaki blinked a few times and looked around soon enough realizing where he was. "Morning princess."

"Excuse me," A nurse approached Kita who was surprised by the unfamiliar voice. "Are you Kita Hayashi?" She asked, holding a glass of water in a silver tray.

"Yes I am." She answered swiftly.

"Could you please follow me, your sister is begging to see you." She smiled at the younger as she could the smile that light up in her face. Kita followed the nurse who lead her down the rather cold room Naomi was in, and she couldn't help but feel joyful to finally see her sisters face.

"Kita?" A groggy and raged voice asked. Kita's golden eyes jumped quickly to the source of the words.

There Naomi was. Her golden hair spread around the white sheets messily, her bandaged hands laying numbly at her side, and one eye blinking slowly but surely as the sisters met gazes. A smile lit Naomi's face as she immediately recognized Kita's wild curls and smiled.

"Naomi!" Kita rushed to her side and stopped short by a thundering cough delivered by her sister.

"Hey kido, how are you doing?"

"Stupid don't worry about me! Look you're a mess!" Kita suddenly rushed to her side and took a stand close to her sister, warping her tiny hands around her sister's bigger once, her heart fluttering as she felt Naomi's warmth and pulse run through her hands.

"Sorry to worry you."

"It's nothing please stop worrying about me and take a look at yourself. Although you have some explaining to do." Kita said but soon regretted it when she saw pain stuck in her sister's golden eye.

"There's not much to explain really."

"I'm not going to question you like this I just want you to rest and get well, you will be out of here in no time."

"Well I hope so, I don't like being immobile for too long, makes my ass itch." Naomi joked, making her sister smile making her laugh in return.

The door opened interrupting the laughter and the smiles. It revealed a certain raven haired boy, who had quite the messy hair and had his clothes ruffled. It was safe to say that this was the first time that Naomi could say he looked normal, other than being extremely spotless and dead on presentable. But none the less it was still Kyoya and his intimidation didn't run low any less.

"Kita-chan, they requested me to get you, you have to sign a slip in the desk, they need your information." Kyoya explained and Kita nodded, releasing her sister's hand and heading out the room leaving the two alone.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kyoya politely asked as he approached her and took a look at the injured teen girl.

"I'm holding on." She casually answered.

"Good to know you will be still able to attend the Host Club, I was worried that we would lose a customer." He slyly added.

"I'm flattered to know you were worried about me, was I that important?"

"Considering you are few of the only girls that chose Haruhi as their host, yes, you are."

Naomi released a chuckle, this man is impossible. "Well thank you for saving me and all, I owe you big time, but I guess you already know that."

"How did you know it was me who saved you? Could have been someone else for all you know." He cocked a dark eyebrow at her.

Naomi hummed as she thought and then continued to focus her eye on his deep winter ones and smiled warmly at him. "I guess you could call it…woman's intuition."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! Sorry to have left you guys in a cliffhanger but it was nedded. We hope you liked the fourth chapter of The Beat of His Soul, and you continue reading! Now I'm off to write some more.<strong>

**And remeber more reviews equals happy writter and a happy writter equals more chapters! So please take a few seconds of your time to tell us how we did, we really want to know your opinion!**

**Love,**

_Flamy & Hanni_


	5. Chapter 5: Gun and Point

**__Hello! Here we are with another chapter that we hope you enjoy. Now i do apologize if Kyoya seems OCC here, but we did try our best to keep him IC, but you know this is a fan fiction and Kyoya is not the easiest fella to keep IC, but we did try. We also want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed/favorite and alerted this story, I want to give you guys my hugs! I also want to thank as always my wonderful helpers and also awesome people TenTenD and CBarbie92 . Now I'll stop my rambling so you can enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran High School Host Club manga/anime.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>By: Foreverflame99 &amp; Hanni-chan<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Many people know how to die without living,<strong>_

_**But few know how to live like they're dying."**_

_**-M.C**_

* * *

><p><em>September 28<em>_th__, 9:21 A.M._

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm happy to be back! After being glued to that horrible hospital bed for two and a half days I can most certainly say I have grown calluses on my ass. I have this huge eye patch over my left eye, since its still recovering and a bunch of band aids on my body, and not to mention it still hurts to walk. I would have to thank Kyoya once again since he was the one who spoke to the doctor and convinced him to let me go early after I begged him to. I also had to lie to Kita about how all of this happened, but I just hope she believed me. _

_Reichi and Zeke spoke to the boss yesterday and told me that he would give me one week off to recover, because even the old bag knows I can't dance in these conditions, he is after all a kind man. But, I still have to attend Ouran, which is going to be tomorrow, oh and I didn't tell you the best part, I still have to attend the Host Club too. You didn't think Kyoya would do this out of sheer kindness would you?_

_Note to self: Having an eye patch just makes you look like a badass._

_Sincerely,_

_The badly hurt Naomi J. Hayashi_

* * *

><p>Kita looked over at her sister while she made lunch, she was currently writing in the diary she had given Naomi quite recently, and honestly, it surprised her. Kita would have thought Naomi wouldn't have taken it seriously, but it looked like she enjoyed writing. Both of the sisters were peaceful as the only sound that filled the cream colored walls was the sound of the pot boiling and Naomi's pen scrabble.<p>

Kita suddenly reached over to the table and snatched the remote controller, turning on the T.V and sitting back on the counter to look at it from afar, she still had to keep an eye on the stew she was cooking. Her golden eyes focused on the colored screen as she still heard the scuffling of the pot behind her.

A commercial for the Tokyo fair came on and Kita was quite surprised they had one, but then again she reminded herself that this was Japan, country of technology and of crazy ass people. Nothing was too shocking or too big in Japan, she soon learned.

"Hey Naomi?" Naomi raised her head as she heard her sister calling for her.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the Tokyo fair? It's opening this Friday." Kita scooted her eyes to Naomi innocently, still watching her sister scrabble on the diary.

Naomi sighed as she closed the small book open and set it aside, focusing now on her sister. "I don't know if I can, I mean in these conditions I can't really walk a whole lot, but I'll try my best and see if we can go. I could also invite Reichi and Zeke to come, since our plans for Sunday were clearly ruined." She yawned, Kita just looked back at her with a sheer smile, as usual.

"Alright, but I think the real reason is that you're afraid." Naomi stopped her actions to glare at Kita coldly.

"Scared?"

"Yes, scared. You're always were such a scaredy cat when we would go out to the annual fair back at Boston." She spilled, making Naomi's eye suddenly throb in sheer pain.

"N-not true…" She stuttered.

Kita cocked an eyebrow at her sister's small blush, currently from embarrassment. "Prove it then."

"I told you I don't know if I could make it, don't you see the state I'm in?"

Kita sighed amusingly. "Naomi, you only took a punch to the eye and some small scratches on your body."

"Don't forget the punch to the belly! That hurt too!" Naomi snapped her finger at the younger.

Kita was always aware that her sister was not a fan for anything too extreme. She didn't like fairs, oceans, she even refused to go to the park someday, she was always so kept yet she was so free, that was until she grew up of course.

Rolling her eyes Kita just continued to look at the T.V and ignore her golden haired sister. "Sure, sure."

Naomi, clearly insulted by this huffed angrily and picked up the nearest phone that was at her reach. Dialing furiously away on the buttons she grabbed Kita's attention. Naomi settled the phone in her ear and awaited for someone to answer, which they shortly did.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, Reichi?"

"_Yes, what is it Naomi…"_

"Listen up Friday you're going to ask boss for the afternoon off, we're going to the fair."

"_No can do sweetheart. I already asked him a few back for a family vacation so my days are a bit due, can't risk it."_

"Ugh you suck."

"_Besides I thought you were not into the thrill ride things."_

"That's beside the point! I just want to take Kita, and have some fun."

"_But you do realize that the fair is 88% rides, right?"_

"Yes, I know. But thanks anyway." Naomi sighed as she hanged up on him, giving a look back at Kita. "See? I have nobody to go with, and us alone will be quite boring."

"How about Zeke? He's your friend too isn't he?" Kita recommended.

"I know Zeke can't go, he has been absent quite a few times so that counts him off."

"We could always ask the Host Clu-"

"Not in a million years." Naomi cut her younger off, just thinking about taking the Hosts along with them gave her a instant migraine.

"I could ask Chika or Satoshi to come with." She proposed once again.

"Aren't those boys brothers of Hunny and Mori-senpai?"

Kita nodded a yes. "Don't you have friends?"

"Err, no, only people I know and have talked to in Ouran, are the Host Club, and my host."

"Why not invite him?"

"Haruhi?" Naomi stopped her actions to think. Haruhi was always so serious and stressed, he did get continuously molested by half of the Club, he looked like he could use a break, or at least Naomi thought so. "That's not really a bad idea, I'll ask him tomorrow when I visit."

"Sounds good then…chicken." Kita smirked widely as she saw her sister deepen the glare at her as she walked towards her room and Kita continued to cook, she just couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

><p>Afternoons and mornings were all the same, until the sisters of course joined the boys in the club, that made everything different, always. The sisters had already taken their seats, Naomi was next to Haruhi, but today Kita was far away from the twins as possible seeing how she was still mad, that Naomi didn't know.<p>

"So, Haruhi," Naomi addressed Haruhi, who looked as cute as ever, small blush always colored his cheeks whenever he talked to one of his customers. "Kita and I were wondering if you wanted to join us at the fair this Friday." Naomi asked as she fidgeted with the tail of her braid, awaiting nervously for the host.

"Hmm," Haruhi cupped his chin as he thought for a second. "Sure, I don't see why not." He smiled at Naomi, making her heart jump consecutively. _He's so cute…_

"G-great." Naomi said relived, she would have been disappointed and embarrassed if Haruhi denied her.

Out of the blue a rush of wind and expensive cologne rushed beside Haruhi, almost tipping him off the chair. "Haruhi!" Naomi knew that voice…

"Senpai…" Haruhi sighed as he was being physically harassed by the blonde king. Naomi did not know where Haruhi's patience came from, being in his shoes she would have sent Tamaki flying towards the wall.

"Haruhi why didn't you tell Daddy you are going to the fair with Kita-chan and Nao-chan!" Tamaki cried as he pressed his moist face from the tears closer to Haruhi's, but clearly stopped when he noticed Haruhi's annoyed look.

"Tamaki-senpai please release me," Took the dramatic a few moments to back away from the fragile Host and clam down. "Were just going to have some fun at the fair, I don't have to study or anything so I said yes. Besides, I don't have to tell you everything that goes on in my life, you and I are not even related." That broke him.

Now Naomi realized how Haruhi dealt with him. He acted dry and sarcastic towards Tamaki, that made him peel himself off and just cry himself to sleep or something, probably. Naomi really didn't care how Tamaki lived his life, but it was so strange how he way always smiling…

While Tamaki rested his blonde head against the pink pastel walls, sulking to himself, a small figure approached him and lightly squeezed his shoulder. Violet eyes traveled upwards to reveal a small girl smiling at him who soon was to speak.

"You know Tamaki-Senpai, you can come too if you'd like, we'd love to have you around." Kita sweetly invited him as she grasped his hand and helped him to his feet.

"Really?"

Kita nodded yes as she grinned. "Of course, it's not a party until the king arrives," She winked slyly, lighting up Tamaki's face with a proud smile. "But don't tell Naomi I invited you, she would immediately refuse, I'd prefer if you would just show up "casually" if you know what I mean."

"Of course! You can count on me!" He dramatically promised to Kita, who just smiled childlike in return. Kita standing next to the tall blonde followed his steps as he walked towards his table, where all the girls awaited for him excitedly. Tamaki noticed this soon enough and turned back to address the middle scholar once more. "Kita-chan? Anything wrong?"

Kita responded with a slow nod as she tossed and nervously played with the edge of her chocolate colored skirt. "Well, yes you see, Tamaki-Senpai," Kita coughed to clear her throat and took a few steps towards the blonde headed king. "I wish to change hosts."

Tamaki widened his violet eyes at the sudden change of the younger but just couldn't help but smirk. "Alright, who will you choose to be you new host then?"

"I was thinking you Senpai."

Tamaki nodded and grinned widely. "Well then it's settled, princess! You will be my new princess!" Tamaki yelled, mostly towards the twins who were already giving him a menacing glare. "I will treat you better than those shady twins ever will." He cupped her small hand in his as he placed a soft peck.

Both of the twins suddenly jumped out of their chairs and walked towards the king and the younger, very casually, almost snakelike if you could recall. Stopping in front of both of them, they wrapped one hand around one's waist and one around the other the shoulder, giving their trademark pose as Kita recognized.

"So you've decided to change hosts?" Kaoru asked as he focused his amber gaze on Kita, but of course she was just as normal but could never tell them apart. "What made you change Kita-chan, we'd like to know." Hikaru said backing up his brother.

Kita just shrugged and looked at both at them. "I don't know, I just found you…boring." She finished the sentence with edge, taking the three hosts by surprise.

_Ahh, so that's what it's all about._ Tamaki thought as he continued to change his violet gaze between Kita and the loving twins.

"Well," They both said in unison. "Have fun with the predictable king." They smirked almost catlike.

"Thank you, I will." Kita knew she liked the twins since the first day. They were just…something else. Reason by her attraction is that it reminded her of her sister and herself, in a parallel way. Kita could sure as hell could not tell them apart, but she knew they were different, she could tell, because she knew the feeling. But their attitude towards her when they visited her during Sunday, knowing that her sister was gone missing and that they didn't care made her realize. They were alike, they were both cold. Because Kita also knew that if she told Naomi that one of the twins went missing she would hurry and help, even if she didn't like them too much.

"You just disappointed me." Was all Kita mumbled under her breath before running back to Tamaki and taking a seat next to him. Leaving the twins gaze to burn on her back like a wildfire burns the forest. And Naomi could oly observe as her sister slightly frowned.

"Does it hurt Nao-chan?" Hunny asked as he approached the golden haired girl, breaking her out of her stare, he currently referred towards the eye patch covering her left orb. Naomi stopped a second to think what would she answer but nodded a no.

"Not really Senpai, it's just there to prevent further pain and also to prevent it from any infection, it's quite delicate, but it should be gone in about a week." She smiled towards the elder but short boy.

"Sorry we couldn't visit you at the hospital, we were running a competition in Australia when we found out you had been mugged." He hugged the bunny harshly as he apologized, small tears forming on the corner of his chocolate colored eyes.

Naomi found herself chocked up. She didn't want him to cry! She would hate herself for making him do so! "No, no, don't cry Hunny-senpai! It's ok, I'm ok no need to cry, I understand," Naomi tried her best to stop the cries of the bunny-holding host, which thankfully succeeded. "Besides I'm sure you would have protected me if you got a hold of them, right?"

"You bet! Messing with my friends is a no-no!" His face was now clear of tears, thank god, Naomi had heard side stories of the cute but fearful Mistkuni. You don't want to mess with the cake eating host.

"So you don't remember what happened Naomi-senpai?" Haruhi asked, still seated next to Naomi.

"No, I only remember going home after work, walking on my usual way, then a bunch of men attacking me, looking for money I don't have I guess." Naomi shrugged. She knew it was a lie, of course. She would never do a thing to put someone in danger for her own duty.

Naomi was still kind of skeptical that the whole host club knew of her secret, but was sure enough they would keep their word, or so she hopped. She still single-handedly hated Kyoya, and practically could not looking at him. But she liked him just a bit since she knew it was his family police that helped her, she would have died not been for Kyoya.

"Well I'm glad you're fine, you know Tamaki and Kyoya-senpai were very worried about you, you know?" Haruhi admitted casually, but Naomi took this like another punch in the eye.

"How so?"

"Well, they were worried that they would lose one of my few customers, Kyoya was mostly worried about that." Of course, how could Naomi begin to imagine that Kyoya was actually worried for her well being and not for the host's personal use. How dare Naomi think such things.

"Well, you know, Kyoya is such a bundle of emotions, such a companionate guy." Naomi smiled sarcastically, and almost sourly at the girly-looking host. Haruhi could only chuckle at her reactions.

The hour went by quickly, Naomi thanked her sanctuary's for that. She bided Haruhi goodbye and told her what time and place to meet her at to go to the fair, and so did Kita to Tamaki, unknowingly to her older sister. It was going to be a fun day tomorrow, the sisters wont even know what hit them.

* * *

><p>The two sisters stood calmly outside of the entrance of the fair, Naomi looked around for Haruhi and Kita looked around for Tamaki, praying that she would not get mad as soon as she spotted the blonde.<p>

Naomi wore some old jeans and a simple long-sleeved gray shirt, hence today was a very windy September day. Kita also wore some jeans but with a simple white sweater. They'd rather act like commoners, much to their appearance and not to discomfort.

"Naomi! Kita!" A dramatic voice was heard. _That voice…_ Naomi's skin had goosebumps, the hair behind her neck stood up erectly as she turned her head around, some of the golden hair that was tired up in a ponytail sticking to her neck as she gasped, focusing her gaze on a certain blonde host.

"Oh no…" Behind him were the twins, Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya nonetheless, but most shockingly so was Haruhi.

"Hello princesses!" The king and the twins saluted, it looks like the twins had already made up with Kita and soon enough tangled their sneaky arms around her shoulders.

"What is the meaning of this?" Naomi spat towards him.

"What do you mean? Were allowed to enjoy this too you know." Tamaki settled his hands on his hips giving Naomi a determined but always goofy stare.

Naomi felt her hand clasped and pulled down harshly just to have her golden eye connect with the Lolita's chocolate ones. "This is going to be so much fun Nao-chan!"

"No this is not going to be fun!" Naomi rubbed her nose bridge as she hissed at them. "As I recall I only invited Haruhi, did I not?"

"That's true, but your sister invited the boss." The twins defended in unison, making Naomi immediately send a killer stare towards her sister.

"Uhh, sorry Naomi, but he gave me a puppy look." Kita explained. Naomi didn't give two flying peppers if Tamaki gave her even the saddest puppy look on earth, hell he could have given her the "dying puppy look" and Naomi still would have refused. But she was not cold hearted, the host club were a bunch of boys who were born into royalty and whatnot, they needed a little normalcy.

"Alright fine, just as long as you don't bother me, scream in my ear, or touch me, you'll be allowed to walk with us. Understood?" Naomi explained as she specifically addressed the king, who just smiled and looked like his heart was about to pop from his eye sockets.

The hosts paid for themselves and so did Haruhi. Naomi paid for her sister and herself, and also the ride tickets. As soon as everything was settled and they were inside the noisy fair, Kita was dragged along by the twins, Hunny was dragging Mori to the nearest circus show, and Haruhi was being nagged by Tamaki to take a booth picture with him. So basically everything was normal, except for the fact that Naomi and Kyoya were all alone.

Naomi was skeptical being alone with the Shadow Lord, but she thought why not make use of it. Kyoya was human after all, or so Naomi thought.

"Hey Kyoya?" Naomi asked, breaking the silence barrier.

"Yes?" Fixing his glasses and orbs on Naomi's.

"Bet you that you can't beat me in a water shooting contest." Naomi smirked devilishly swiping a look at the bench that was composed of water guns and plushy prizes hanged all over the inner walls.

"How daring of you, but why not make it more interesting?" He proposed. Why does it have to be so difficult with Kyoya? Why can't he just have a normal water gun fight and be done with it?

"What do you mean?"

"How about winner gets to choose a punishment for the looser?" He proposed, his gray winter eyes glowing with a devilish spark, and the corner of his mouth winded up into a tentative smirk.

"That's so 1980's. But you're on!" Naomi extended her hand that was lightly cupped with Kyoya as they took a single handshake and proceeded towards the counter.

Naomi paid the entering fee and took one of the plastic guns in her hand, and Kyoya was doing the same. They both shared a look before they positioned themselves and waiting for the bell to ring. It was time for Naomi to show the Shadow Lord, that he was not the only one who could be intimidating.

The awaited bell rang and Naomi started shooting furiously at the yellow ducks, trying as hard not to laugh she slipped a look at Kyoya, who had a current smile on his face too. He seemed so natural, and well, human, but Naomi couldn't get carried away. They both still shooting away when they heard the bell ring and the man to tell them to put their guns down.

"You so lost." Naomi snorted at Kyoya while the man counted the targets shot.

Kyoya just shrugged casually as he counted of his own, but then stopped short to smirk profoundly. "Don't be so sure."

"Congratulations sir! You won, what will be your prize?"

Kyoya pressed his thumb slowly to his chin and tapped teasingly a few times. "How about a won bet with a side of win?"

"Ha ha ha, so funny." Naomi crossed her arms in defeat as she rolled her golden eye.

"Now now, don't be a sore looser, here have the puppy." Kyoya tossed the won prize at Naomi, obviously not having any interest for the stuffed animal. Naomi blushed and just hoped for Kyoya to be kind with her, her pride let her be blinded and not face the consequences, now it was too late and a bet is a bet. She was going to have to do whatever Kyoya told her to, she was a girl of her word.

"Now lets see," Kyoya hummed once more, his eyes solely focused on Naomi and her fidgeted movements. "What should I make you do…"

"Please be human for once in your life and be compassionate." Naomi mumbled.

"Oh, but I'm pretty sure that if you had won you would be having me crawl the floor or something unspeakable. You're no angle ether, dear princess."

"Alright fine, fine. Just hurry up and pick already I want to be young enough to perform the bet at least."

Kyoya chuckled as he had finally come to conclusion. "Alright I have decided." Kyoya stuffed his hands on his dark jeans and traced his gaze along Naomi's body slowly.

"Finally." Naomi sighed as she tried to ignore Kyoya's stare.

"I have decided that you quit your job and you stop acting like a foolish little child." Kyoya smirked as he clicked his tongue, watching all the color drain from Naomi's body.

Naomi chocked on her saliva a little, even though her mouth was a little dry. "E-excuse me?"

The environment froze completely, Naomi could only hear her hear beating, almost like it was about to squeeze out of her ears, and Kyoya. He was just there smiling, no, smirking like he had never said anything in the first place.

"You don't realize it do you?" Kyoya asked, his smile quickly faded.

"What am I to realize, Kyoya? I'm no child if I-"

"See there you go again. Stop putting "I" in front of everything," He stepped closer to the golden haired girl who was still not moving, mostly from shock. "You're as childish as a four year old. You don't realize that's what's hurting you is not your job, or your position, but your pride."

"Oh like you don't have any?"

"But I have money, power, anything I could desire. You don't have the foundation to have such a big pride. It's eating you alive, just because you want to prove yourself that you don't have to be bond by the rules makes you happy, but it's killing you physically and your damaging your sister mentally." Kyoya just adjusted his glasses, calmly looking at Naomi.

"You could never understand."

"Oh but I do, what do you hunger for? Power? Money?" Taking one more step, he could feel the pace of her breath and the trembling of her hand. "Or is it what you keep looking for but you never seem to find? What's it called again?…Freedom?"

Yes, it was. Naomi knew it too well, reason she got a job was to be free from her mother. Hell, the reason she left the states was to get away from her, but found that she was just cornered in her own web of desires, and was only just being selfish. But how does he know.

"How do you know what I want or not?" Naomi snapped. "You could never understand me! You have everything at the palm of your hands."

"You wouldn't be so foolish not to think that I wouldn't do a full background check on you Naomi Jean Hayashi, I know your fears, and your goals by practically looking at your face."

Naomi chuckled at this. "Oh so, this is all about whether you could read me or not? I think you're just afraid that you haven't fully figured me out."

"Pardon?"

"You see, I might be going against all odds here but I think you're just pissed."

"Again, pardon?"

Naomi took another step this time putting each other face with face, they could feel one another's heat radiating, his smell was almost intoxicating and was something that almost blew you away. "You're uncomfortable around me. You know you have not the slightest idea what I do, or why I do it and it scare you. Admit it, you are intimidated because you know I can swallow more than I can chew and I can handle more than I can hold. And that amazes you." Naomi struck it, she knew she did. There was no reason for Kyoya to have asked her to joined the host club.

To realize it now it was almost absurd, there was no real motive. After Naomi told Kyoya that he had found her out he thought he had her, but soon was again confused by the matter that Naomi just accepted his rules, which was no surprise, but was just so lighthearted towards handing as something as a company. He then figured out that not only was her family bankrupt but she didn't care for the money or for the company ether, she only wanted what was so obvious yet oblivious in her eyes. She only wanted freedom, this to Kyoya was absurd. Freedom is useless, but then again what would he know, he never had that luxury.

"So be it." Kyoya heard Naomi whisper in his ear tentatively.

Kyoya could only look, his gray eyes melted with her vibrant golden ones. "I have one last request then."

Naomi cocked her only visible eyebrow and waited for Kyoya to speak again. "I want to see you dance again." He said like it was just the most normal thing on earth. Keeping his cool intact he asked simply.

"Why do you want to see me dance, it's not like I know how to dance waltz or anything you pusses are into." Naomi blushed her gaze out of his. Such a ridiculous request.

"Then I'll teach you." He smirked.

"I don't need any teaching as far as I'm concerned."

"You know the irony runs deep with you, you say you are a dancer yet you don't know how to dance waltz, how ludicrous. Especially a lady that attends Ouran." He threw that into her face rapidly, letting her facial expression change rapidly.

Naomi tried to conjure words but nothing came out of her mouth, just her lips moving idiotically. "So then is that your punishment?" Naomi finally found the words to ask.

"That's the plan, yes." He nodded coolly.

"You me, the old dance studio behind the bakery, Sunday" She spat at him before giving him her cold back. "Oh, and don't be late, I cant stand tardiness."

Kyoya stared at the back of her head walk away slowly but surely. How do you teach waltz to a girl who probably wants to strangle you? Oh yes, you seduce them. Kyoya could only smirk and count the hours. He always liked the way she danced, it was just so _free._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so we hope you have enjoyed and keep tuned for more chapters, because from here on is where the real plot starts to kick in. I know it all might be a little confusing, but patience my dears, it will all come in its time.<strong>

**So, like I have always said. Reviews makes us happy which makes us write faster! So if you want to read more please take just a few seconds to tell us if you hated it, loved it, and if it was mediocre. We would love to heard from you, so REVIEW! :)**

**As always,**

**Love, **

**Flame99 & Hanni**


	6. Chapter 6: The Old Studio

**Sorry it has been so long everyone! I'm not dead! I just had a very bad computer! But I have missed you all too. I bring you this very short apologetic chapter. But don't worry next chapter is a really long one.**

**And now I know that there will be some people who will say that Kyoya is OOC here, but hey, I like a little variation. If not all Fanfics will be the same. It's a cute short chapters, fluffiness, you could say. And without further blabber I'm going to let you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club Manga/Anime.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance. It is the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance. It is the one who won't be taken who cannot seem to give. And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live."<strong>_

_**-Bette Midler.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>By: Foreverflame99 &amp; Hanni-chan<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>September 30<em>_th__, 4:23 P._

_Dear Diary,_

_I am quite unhappy today, or rather anxious, to be honest. Tomorrow is Sunday, which means I have to comply to the bet I lost to dear Kyoya. Waltz is really not my idea of dancing, but hey, a bet is a bet, right? _

_These last few hours I have also been feeling kind of dizzy, must be the overdose of pain pills I am chugging down. Kita frowns and glares every time she sees me near the kitchen, knowing that I am just searching for pills. But I guess it's just a symptom of my anxiety. Really have not felt this nervous and…giddy? Seriously, it's getting to my nerves. Stupid boys with stupid gasses…_

_Note to self: I really hate chewing on pills, they're disgusting._

_Sincerely,_

_The anxious teen, Naomi J. Hayashi._

* * *

><p>She bit the end of the pen softly as she swung her leg back and forth. Golden eyes stared blankly at the wall a few feet in front of her, and the only sound in the room was that of the clock ticking the seconds by. Barely blinking she sighed as pulled the pen out of her mouth reluctantly. <em>Christ I am bored.<em>

Not knowing what to do or where to go she jumped from her seat carefully, not trying to make the scratches in her ribs alert her with pain, and straddled across the room to where the phone was located. She stared at it for a few brief moments and finally pressed few buttons, slowly bringing to her ear and listening to the mutual beeps until someone answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, Grandma?" Naomi's voice spoke, almost fading as she found it difficult to speak.

"_Naomi?"_

"Um, yes listen, I was just calling to know how you are. It has been a long time since I have spoken to you." Her lips quivered into a small smile. Was always good talking to Michi.

"_Dear God, child. Took long enough to call us. How are you Sunspot?"_

_I hate it when she calls me that. _"I'm good Michi, I just wanted to say hi and you know inform that it as good."

"_You need to visit us soon, your father would be disappointed if he found out it has been almost 3 years since you've visited me Jean."_

_And I also hate it when she pulls that trick up her sleeve, AND calls me by my middle name. Now I remember why I don't call her often. _"I'm sure he would, but you know I have Ouran and Kita to take care of, but I will let you know when I will have time." Naomi sighed.

"_That's what you always say, plus that's no excuse child. You could always come live with us, and swallow your pride. I swear I would call you Jiro if you didn't have a vir-"_

"Michi!" Naomi swallowed as she felt her cheeks heat instantly. _Yes I totally remember why I don't call her…at all._

"_Well, good day child. And give my blessings to Marie will you?"_

"Yes Michi, good day. Take care."

As Naomi hanged up she noticed that her raven haired sister stood at the frame of the door, golden liquid eyes staring back at her older with an amused look. "Was that Michi you were talking to?"

Naomi nodded as she approached the bed and sat down, wincing as her ribs felt a small buzz of pain. "I had to remind myself why I don't call her enough."

"She can be quite the pain, but it was a due call. You know how she stresses about big sister," Kita rolled her eyes as she took a spot next to Naomi. "What did she tell you?"

"The usual, 'why don't you call?', 'why don't you move in with us?', 'how is Marie?'. She is worried you don't call her ether you know." Naomi gave a quick glance at her sister that fidgeted with the tips of her curly hair.

"We're both guilty. Moving farther and farther away from our bloodline. Don't you feel bad about it?"

"What?"

Kita swallowed. "You know, rejecting our responsibilities."

Naomi chuckled sourly. "Last I checked I had no responsibilities. The company is bankrupt, and until I turn 18, I won't be able to touch it and when the time does come I will just sell it."

"Sell dad's company? Why?"

"I don't want his burdens, I don't belong in the world of business and medicine Kita," Naomi gave her younger a smile and she draped her arm over her head and breathed loudly. "If anything you have a better chance."

"What?" Kita looked completely horrified.

Naomi could only chuckle at the amusing sight of her sister. "You heard, you're next in line."

"Surely you wouldn't do that to me. Would you?" Her golden orbs twinkling with doubt.

Naomi paused for a second. "No," She whispered lightly. "I'd never put you to do something you wouldn't want, that wouldn't make me any better than mother." Kita stayed silent, a look of brief pain on her face. But she knew Naomi was right. Mother had always castigated and pushed down Naomi, it's mainly her fault and cause to why Naomi is who she is nowadays.

"Well enough chatter about times past. What do you want for dinner?" Kita slid off bed and set her hands on her hips, offering a gingerly sweet smile to her honey colored hair sister.

"Whatever you can make is good. Not hungry to be honest." She shrugged calmly, but Kita knew she was anything but.

Naomi stayed where she was and did not move. She felt her sister's steps as she headed out the room and closed the door behind her quietly. Naomi let out a pained sigh and roughly pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index as she tried to get back to the now. Picking herself off from the bed she dragged all the way to the bathroom, and vomited all she had inside.

* * *

><p>Sunday mornings were always quiet, at least to Naomi they were. She was dressing herself up for her reluctant appointment with Ootori. She dressed in grey sweatpants and a red hooded jacket. She draped her gym bag over her slim shoulders, swiped the house keys from the counter and gave a quick glance to the clock. <em>It's 6:12. I will have some time to myself before he arrives. <em>Yawning Naomi headed out the apartment and started walking rather hurriedly towards the old ballet studio behind the bakery.

She had to admit that the cold air soother her skin. It was still dark outside, but the streetlights were on, giving some clarity, although she preferred to stay in the dark. It was amazingly cold for a late September's day, which she loved. Pushing a strand of hair that fell loosely behind her ear, she held to the strap of the gym bag and starting running to her destination.

Running against the cold did have its alarming effects. Her lungs were ragged, and to be honest with herself she loved it. She glanced at the old clock that hanged for dear life on the dirty, ruined down, white walls. The pointer was moving like normal, and the time indicated was 6:34. Not bad timing at all.

Naomi settled the bag down into a dusty old corner and started stretching. In all four corners of the room were mirrors. Rust spots, and dirt combined with dust stained the full-wall mirrors. The floor was honey colored wood with dents and scratches that dragged all around the place. A lonely mahogany colored grand piano sat lonely at the far right corner, key's broken and the stool was now missing a leg. The roof was colored a sweet cream color, added with yellow spots from the heavy rain and the pain had fallen or dissolved off. In the middle of the roof was a grand crystal chandelier, whose crystals moved slightly with the song of the wind, filling the room with a melancholic and yet sweet tone. The windows were crossed out with poor and dark wood, prevent much of the light that came into the room.

Naomi loved the place, is was old, dusty, and destroyed, much similar like how she could find peace and quiet, if only for a few hours.

Naomi started to stretch her body. Almost any main part, head, arms, waist, legs, and feet. Once she was done she sat down on the cold hard wood and laid down on her back, stretching her right leg out and flat on the floor she raised her left leg and griped it with both hands, back away from her right leg. It hurt, but the pain was so exquisite. She let out a small moan from her lips as she felt her leg bend and crack backwards, until it was impossible to pull back anymore. She repeated the same processes with the other leg, until she reached her limit.

Once she was done stretching, she began to do some pushups and feel her ribs crib in with pain. She felt her bruises sing under her pale skin every time she pushed herself off, she tried for a couple of dozen more, but she found that this pain was really unbearable, for now at least. Naomi stopped her breathing and her movement rapidly as she felt a shadow being cast over her. Gliding her gaze slowly up, she scowled at the sight.

He wore a white long sleeve V-neck, and matching white sweatpants that hung from his hips, in a tentative way, all designer…of course.

"Mr. Ootori, what a pleasure. Didn't expect you to be here so early." Naomi greeted him sourly and clearly disturbed.

He chuckled. "Good morning to you too Miss. Hayashi, I see you're up and pleasant as always," He focused his cold winter gaze on her tired golden one. Naomi immediately noticed that he was without his glasses. He looked more his age, and of course, less intimidating, but then again, he always was.

"Yeah well, it's good you're here anyways," Naomi grunted as she jumped from the floor. "The sooner we start the sooner we finish."

"Good point well made, Miss. Hayashi." Smirked the devil.

"Thank you Mr. Ootori." She glanced at him briefly before setting her gaze somewhere else _but_ him. She walked towards her bag and snatched the towel wiping the sweat off her forehead and taking a sip of water. Naomi landed her gaze on him once again, who was carefully observing the room.

"I don't remember ever seeing this place on my way to Ouran." He added quietly, this time his grey eyes focusing on her.

Naomi shrugged. "I didn't ether. I discovered it on my way back home from work one night, it caught my attention."

He griped his chin between his thumb and index gently, still regarding Naomi with his cold eyes. "I see…Do you come here often?"

_Since when is Kyoya so interested in what I do? _"I used to every Wednesday, but now with the Host Club, I don't have the time nor energy." She sighed with a tiresome voice.

Kyoya focused his attention briefly at the old piano, smirking, and focused his eyes back at Naomi. "Alright, let's start Miss. Hayashi." He declared. His voice is so smooth, so deep, and dark. It always caught Naomi off guard, sending unwanted chills through her body.

"Finally." Naomi muttered under her breath.

Kyoya stood still in the middle of the room, his eyes not leaving Naomi's. Once she stood in front of him he griped her hand and circled a strong arm around her waist, faster than Naomi could register. He settled her right hand on his right shoulder. _It's strong._ Naomi felt the muscle under her barely warm skin. Her left hand was tangled with his as his right gripped her slim waist, much to Naomi's discomfort. They were so close; she could feel the warm heat radiating from him. Naomi could smell the sweet and musky smell that softly lingered in his skin, and his breath that smelled like mint and coffee. All of this made her blush, bringing a smirk to his lips. _Get yourself together Hayashi! Show some pride. _

"Are you smirking at me Mr. Ootori?" Naomi asked in all seriousness, hardening her look on those golden eyes. Making him chuckle.

"Why yes I am Miss. Hayashi."

"How impolite, from a man with impeccable manners, that is."

"When did I give you the idea I ever had them Miss. Hayashi?" And with that he jolted across the room, making her stumble. Tightening her grip on his shoulder she tried to look down to his feet, trying to at least get a glance.

"Don't look down," He whispered softly on her ear as he led her. "Just follow me and relax."

Naomi complied and relaxed her muscles, following Kyoya. He skipped her across the wooden-floored room swiftly and gracefully. _Hey, this is not as bad as it looks. It's actually kind of fun._ As her golden orbs focused on his grey ones, she felt a warm expression on his snowy eyes, and he released a small warm smile towards her.

It took a few minutes to perfect their routine, but once it was, both of them showed no problem in dancing. They stopped in place, mainly to catch a breath, not like it was needed, they were taking it slow and gentle, at least to Naomi it seemed. She widened her eyes when she glanced at the clock. It was 12:00 exactly_. Holy crap. _Where did the time go? What seemed only a few moments turned into hours? She gazed back at Kyoya who was observing the room with its regards again.

Naomi huffed a grasp of air and swapped a hand nervously through her golden hair. "Well, it looks like I've completed your bet and it's time for me to retreat if it's no problem." _That came out more politely then I expected it to._

Kyoya nodded and raised his eyes to her once more. Watching her pick up her things and give him a pausing look. "Would it be too much if I added that you accompany me to lunch to the punishment list?" He gave her a smooth look as he arched his raven colored eyebrow.

"That wouldn't much of a punishment Mr. Ootori." Naomi chuckled.

His eyes widened with amusement. "Are you saying that you enjoyed my company Miss. Hayashi?"

"It was acceptable."

"We aim to please Miss. Hayashi." He purred as he took a few steps closer. _Wow._

"Mind your manners Mr. Ootori."

"Oh, but Miss. Hayashi, I would love to show you how good my manners _really _are." He flashed his pearly smile, dashing the nuts of her. _Snap out of it Naomi! If you play with the dark you'll get lost!_

"As tempting as that sounds, Mr. Ootori, I have better things then to spend my day with you." Naomi snapped.

He clutched his chest and groaned. "Oh, but you wound me," He feigned looking wounded. _Since when is Kyoya this playful? Does he really just want to have lunch with me?_ "You should make it up to me by accepting to have lunch with me."

"Clever comeback Mr. Ootori, but even if I wanted to I'd have to refuse." Naomi settled her hands on her slim hips and looked closely at the man before her. As much as she would hate to admit it, Kyoya was a beautiful specimen of a man. Dark hair messily, and for the first time, hanged sexily off his forehead, playful glow in his usually cold winter eyes were dancing back and forth. _What the hell?_

Naomi swallowed and released a handful of air. She was not one to fawn over boys, but Kyoya was not a boy, he was a _man._ "Alright Miss. Hayashi, but do allow me to take you home, we wouldn't want to find you on the back of an alley belated up again, would we?" He teased playfully.

"Were in broad daylight." Naomi states the obvious.

"There's a thin line between light and dark , you'd do well to remember that." He adds as he heads out of the studio and stops short as he looks at Naomi with inviting winter eyes. Naomi reluctantly gives in as she follows him outside and into his expensive limousine. Silence coated them like the sun on an early morning. The only sound was of those who talked outside of the limousine, which you could barely hear, and the soft roar of the car.

Took surprisingly only fifteen minutes to get Naomi back to her apartment, and she thanked all the Holy spirits it wasn't any longer. She felt so tense, so nervous. It was unnerving.

"Thank you," Naomi whispered at the chauffer that was dressed in all black.

Walking towards the stairs Naomi was instantly surprised and alarmed Kyoya was following her, but decided not to be rude and ignore him.

"Well thank you for a pleasant morning, Miss. Hayashi," He smirked. "Looking forward to the next time you lose a bet."

Naomi chuckled sweetly. "Yes it was a good morning, and sincerely Mr. Ootori I can't see me ever losing again, so don't get your hopes too high."

"Yes of course. I will see you and your sister tomorrow at the Club, yes?" Naomi nodded and pressed her mouth into a hard thin line. "See you tomorrow then, Miss. Hayashi." Kyoya spoke, then swiftly grabbing her two knuckles and planting a smooth and soft kiss on her knuckles. Leaving her breathless and still holding her air. The heat went to her face as he settled her hands back in their rightful place and waved stiffly with a smirk on his face, strolling down the stairs gracefully. Naomi could only watch him disappear inside the limo, then disappearing into the bright, crowded streets.

_Oh my._ Naomi swallowed. She gently caressed her right knuckle with her left hand, feeling the aftershock of where he had kissed her. His lips so smooth, tender, and deliciously cold. She felt all her muscles clench at the thought of those same lips on hers. She swallowed once more, harshly this time as her shaky hands inserted the key and open the door.

Once opened Naomi stopped in her steps, revealing Kita on the phone, not with the best look. Her eyes flew to her elder sister's and gave an apologetic smile as she nodded and referred to her sister as she handed her the phone.

"Who is it?" Was Naomi's first instincts to ask. She walked towards Kita and grabbed the phone.

"It's mother." She winced, as she knew what was to come next.

_Shit_


End file.
